


Minecraft but they're all children

by the_yellow_date



Series: Minecraft but [2]
Category: Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, big brother jschlatt, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, neurodivergent character, no beta we die like Tommy almost did at the lava pit, sapnap - Freeform, soft angst, tiny tommyinnit, tired philza, toddler tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 17,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_yellow_date/pseuds/the_yellow_date
Summary: Heavily inspired by @Tobys_paradox 's "Surrounded by the Family He Loved Dearly"!!Oneshots about mcyt's as children! What can go wrong?This fic has everything, light angst, fluff, hurt/comfort, and most importantly, Tiny Tommyinnit Tiny Tommyinnit Tiny Tommyinnit Tiny Tommyinnit Tiny Tommyinnit Tiny Tommyinnit Ti-REQUESTS ARE OPEN AGAIN LETS GOO
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Minecraft but [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153364
Comments: 173
Kudos: 489





	1. Oh we have a child now ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO THAT PERSON IN THE COMMENTS WHO POINTED OUT THE "His name is Tommy, innit" THINGY SUHFEWBUH#FE

(This chapter is kinda short but they get better i promise!!) 

  


Phil pulled up to the driveway, half paying attention to parking correctly and half paying attention to the child strapped tightly on the back of the passenger's seat.  
He saw the curtains in the house be drawn as well as a small tuft of pink hair and a red beanie poking out from the bottom of the windowsill.

"I'm home boys!" Phil said, holding a particularly small child in his arms. A child that would be their brother. Like, actually their real baby brother. Wilbur and his 10-year-old mind could barely hold in his excitement as he sat patiently in the nursery (That he helped paint, as a matter of fact)

"I'm home boys!" Phil said, holding a small child in his left arm. This child is going to be our brother, like for real? No like actually forever. What if I don't like him though? Will he even like potatoes? What if he's lame, or a nerd. Techno bounced his leg slightly as Phil walked into the nursery and set the child down on a small Minecraft Mooshroom plush (That he picked out).

Phil walked in, alerting his boys that he was home. Will was smiling brightly, as usual, and Techno's mind seemed to be going 1000 miles per hour as he bounced his leg up and down. Phil chuckled and set their new brother down on a mooshroom plush that Techno had helped pick out. It went perfectly with the color scheme of his room, honestly.

Both boys watched in awe as the small child in front of them babbled and giggled at seemingly nothing. Eventually, he quieted down after a couple of minutes of just being stared at, however.  
Will spoke up, but the child just screamed and giggled when everyone startled around him. He laughed at the attention and rolled over on his back and started kicking his legs. He seemed to be content with the attention previously given to him, so Will decided to speak up again.

"His name's Tommy, innit?" Will asked as Techno put his hand in front of Tommy's face, and marveled as he took his hand with both of his hands and started chewing on it.  
"Yup. Well, Thomas, but yeah." Phil said, rubbing the child's stomach as he smiled at the newfound attention.

So this is our new brother. Wilbur and Techno thought.  
So this is my new son. Phil thought.  
I'm gonna be his favorite when he grows up. They all thought, smiling at the child.


	2. bruh he was having a nap smh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is recommended a movie by his best friend Schlatt. He doesn't take into account that the movie is in the horror genre and definitely doesn't take into account that Tommy is still sleeping on his lap. ALMOST FORGOT!! CW FOR THE MONSTER PART THERES KIND LIKE A BIT OF GORE ⚠⚠⚠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is also 2 in this chapter  
> Wilbur is 12  
> Tehcno is 12 but older by 2 minutes  
> Phil is 31  
> slight CW for small mentions of gore :P

“Hey Schlatt.” Wilbur said, sitting next to Techno. He opened his lunchbox and pulled out their fathers signature cheese and ham sandwich. Only the best for his boys (who could properly eat solid food without getting it everywhere anyway).

“Yo Wilbur!” Schlatt said, smiling brightly at the two. He pulled out his chips first, munching on them excitedly. 

Wilbur seemed to notice this as he looked up at him. “What’s got you in such a hurry, dude?” He said, mouth still full. Techno also seemed to notice this as he looked up with a shy smile. “I’ve never seen even  _ you _ this worked up over something.” He mused.

“Well duh I’m pumped up!” He said, taking a handful of chips and shoving it into his mouth. “That new movie coming out like, today! Did you see the trailer?” He was basically jumping up and down in his seat at this point.

“Oh yeah!” Techno joins the conversation. “I forgot how much you liked gore.” He said, the last bit of sandwich halfway in his mouth.

Schlatt just nodded as he crumpled up the bag for the chips and tossed it into a bin about 5 feet away from them. They proceeded to talk about what Eret saidd to Mrs. Brown, and how Period one Geometry made poor Ms. McGowan cry. 

Still laughing, Wilbur chimed in “Well it's not our fault she snored so loud!” The boys basically wheezed at the statement. The bell rang and they packed their things up, still giggling.

“Haha, well, see ya around Will, and don’t forget to buy that movie!” He said, doing a fake salute and walking off to 8th period Maths. “Mhm!” He smiled, walking with Techno towards room 108.

***

“Dad! I’m going to Target!” Will said, grabbing his bike. “What for?” Phil asked from the kitchen. “To get a movie! I’m using my allowance. Do you want anything?” He waited for a response as his dad came in with a list. “Thanks Will, I have to go back to work for a bit, don’t spend all your money on sweets and remember your curfew.”

Phil said, kissing Will’s forehead. “Okay da-”

“Oh yeah and don’t forget to be in bed by 11,”

“Okay okay-”

“And make sure you take care of Tommy.”

“...”

Phil just laughed and patted Will on the back. “That's all.” He said, giving Wilbur one more forehead kiss and letting him finally ride his bike towards the Target. It was relatively close, only 3 blocks away from their house, so Phil let Techno and Will go, only after getting permission, however.

The movie was pretty easy to spot, seeing as it was a dark bloody film.

After yoinking the disc, he got some of the groceries on the list, paid, and headed out.

Putting the tote bag on the bike, he hopped on and rode off. He couldn’t wait to tell Schlatt that he had the movie. 

***

“TECHNO I’M HOME!” Wilbur said, quickly putting the groceries away and basically pouncing onto the couch.

Techno walked in with a 2 year old boy in his arms. “WILBY!” Tommy basically KSI’d Techno as he thrashed around, trying to get to his older brother. 

“Tommy!” Wilbur said, allowing the small boy to jump into his arms. Tommy was in his PJ’s, most likely just washed by Techno. He was probably tired, perfect for them, seeing as they were going to be watching a scary movie. 

Wilbur popped in the disc, sat Tommy in his lap and let him nod off before pressing play. Not the smartest thing to do.

Wilbur and Techno were engrossed in the movie, it had a wonderful plot, with a mix of romance, horror, and gore.

“Do NOT go in there!” Techno said, hands on his head. He had very quickly become attached to one of the side characters, because he was “misunderstood, Wilbur. He killed those orphans for a good cause.”

Wilbur leaned forward, excited for the jumpscare, not even noticing Tommy stir awake beneath him. 

A large, bloody, slimy, all around disgusting monster jumped at the screen. Wilbur laughed and Techno groaned in defeat. His chest cavity opened up to reveal a long bloody ‘tongue’ made of organs on the innocent. 

Unfortunately, Wilburs excitement turned into pure guilt and horror as the boy beneath him screamed, terrified of the monster on the T.V.

“WILBY! THE MONSTER!” Tommy tried getting up and running but was just turned around on Wilburs lap as the movie paused. Both boys looked at eachother, feeling guilty as Tommy sobbed in Wilburs lap.

“Wilby,” Tommy hiccuped. “The monster tried to eat me, Wilby,” He sniffed and buried himself further into Wilburs Yellow sweater. “Shh, Tommy,” Wilbur could only pat Tommy’s back and whisper that it was all going to be okay.

Techno pulled himself closer to the boy, also patting his back. Sobs turned into hiccups. Hiccups turned into sniffles. Sniffles turned into uneasy breathing. Uneasy breathing turned into snoring.

Wilbur sighed in relief as the boy lay asleep on his chest. “That was a terrible idea,” Wilbur put his head in his hands. 

They put Tommy into his toddler bed and brushed his bangs away from his eyes, still feeling guilty about letting, or, “accidentally allowing” Tommy to see the monster. 

They watched as the boy's eyes opened a little. “Wilby,” Tommy made grabby hands at the boy. “Did you get the monster?” His accent poking out as he sniffed. 

Wilbur had an idea.

“Tommy, what do you mean?” Wilbur looked at Tommy in fake confusion as he “recalled” the events of what had just happened. “You were so brave Tommy! You took out your sword and beat the monster!” Wilbur smiled brightly as he saw a tired smile creep its way onto Tommy’s face.

Techno quickly caught on and started nodding. “Yeah! You totally kicked the frick out of that monster!” Wilbur smiled as Techno added onto their little story.

Tommy used his little hands to wipe off any left over tears. “I beat the monster!” He shouted. “You beat the monster!” Wilbur and Techno said together.

  


Now how were they supposed to explain to their dad why Tommy was going on about beating a monster...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwback to that one time my 4th period science made my teacher cry more than 5 times in less than 3 weeks lmao
> 
> suggestions in da comments u feel me (⌐■_■)  
> criticism welcome (pls im so new to ao3)


	3. Minecraft but we stare at a 2 year old until it gets bored or hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur tells Dream that he's bad with kids. Dream takes this as a challenge. Maybe he should stick to speedrunning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blip blop blop blip bloop blopblopblopblopblop bleep boop bop shop stop hop beep boop babadaba beep boop poop loop soup doop hoop
> 
> what
> 
> anyway enjoy  
> (Tommy-2 Wilbur-12 Techno-12 Dream-11 George-12 Sapnap-10)

Wilby: Shut Up

Dre: I’m just saying that’s a trash username

Wilby: My little brother gave me this nickname

SnacNap: Its still stupid lmao

Blood God: It might be stupid but at least a child likes him

SnacNap: You did not

Blood God: I did

Wilby: I ain’t forget 

Gogy: ⚆ _ ⚆

Wilbur smiled down at his phone. He was talking to some of his schoolmates in a groupchat that their therapist had recommended to him and Techno. Something about “Needing to be more social even on the weekends'' or whatever.

They were talking about that one time Dream made Tubbo cry while babysitting him. Lets just say overprotective big bro Schlatt was not happy to come back home to a crying little brother.

Dre: Okay mr. “I let my 2-year-old brother sit on my lap while watching R-rated horror movies” 🙄

Gogy: Oop

Wilby: IT WAS A MISTAKE

Blood God: At least we didn’t get beaten up by Schlatt afterwards 🙄🙄

SnacNap: I- know what going and doing chores suddenly seems real appealing

Gogy: Agreed

Dre: I could totally handle a child smh

Wilby: I doubt that <3

Dre: Bet, your house at 2

Dre: @SnacNap @Gogy ur coming too

And that's how they ended up at the Watsons house staring at a 2 year old.

“So…” Dream tried to start a conversation. “What does it do?” This was a genuine question, they just watched as he formed a few sentences that basically meant nothing and multiple strings of nonsense language.

Wilbur laughed at this. “‘It’??” He wheezed at Dreams’ lack of knowledge when coming to children. “Well, Dream,” Techno picked Tommy up as he was giggling, seemingly trying to take off Techno’s glasses. “ _ It  _ likes playing and eating.” He said looking up at the clock in the nursery. 2:30 P.M.

“Speaking of eating, we should probably feed him.” Techno sighed as he shifted the two year old in his arms and made his way to the kitchen.

Everyone followed him to the kitchen as Techno set the child on the floor. “What do we have…” Techno trailed off as everyone started skimming through their fridge.

Dream pulled out a steak. “He can eat this right?” They all looked at him in disbelief for a good 5 seconds before bursting out laughing. “YOU- DID YOU JUST ASK- ASK IF A 2-” Wilbur was cut off by a wheeze. Sapnap wiped off a tear. “No Dream,” He said. “No you can’t feed a 2 year old steak.”

Unfortunately, in the middle of making fun of Dream’s obliviousness, Tommy snuck out the back door which one of them left open. 

“Okay fine fine,” Dream put his hands up in fake defeat. “Maybe taking care of a child is harder than I thought.” He said leaning on the kitchen island. “Speaking of the child,” George spoke up. “Where’s Tommy?” This question quieted everyone. 

“Tommy?” Technoblade said. “Tommy?!” Wilbur said. Everyone paled. They had lost Tommy. 

***

Luckily for them, Tommy hadn’t gotten far. Unfortunately for them, what wasnt that far was also a 3-way road leading to the highway. Yikes.

Tommy toddled on, all his tiny 2 year old brain could think at the moment was along the lines of: Pretty color fast machine go brr. He babbed and tried reaching out to the cars. Fortunately for everyone, his tiny 2 year old legs could only do so much, and he fell on his face.

***

It's fairly easy to find a crying child that's only a few feet away from your house, or, let me rephrase that; It’s fairly easy to find a crying Tommy. His small lungs held a LOT of air. He happened to use that air for yelling and  _ crying _ .

Wilbur picked Tommy up and breathed a sigh of relief. “Wilby!” The child seemed to forget he was crying literally 2 seconds ago as he hugged his brother. “Look at the pretty cars!” Tommy said, not quite pronouncing the r right. “I see the cars!” Wilbur said with fake enthusiasm. All he wanted was to get Tommy home safe.

And that's what they did.

They were all back in the nursery, everyone staring intently at Tommy, as if they blinked he would disappear. Wilbur was the first to speak up.

“Good with kids huh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did i make 3 chapters in a day i need to sleep  
> pls comment blah blah blah  
> maybe leave a kudos 🙈 [if u want idk i just work here (jk u have to or else ur stinky 🤢)]


	4. BOY STEALS 3-YEAR-OLD FROM LOCAL DAYCARE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo just wants to see his friend Timmy, or Tord, or like Tomathy or something... whatever his name is, big brother Schlatt would do anything for Tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls enjoy >:3  
> (or don't idc)  
> (jk pls do)  
> (sike)  
> (jkjkjk pls actually do)  
> Shlatt-13 Wilbur-12 Techno-12 Tommy-2 Tubbo-3

“Slat” His baby brother shouted in his ear. “Slat!!!” Eventually he felt tiny hands all over him. “Slat it’s time wake up!” He could feel his baby brother sit on his chest, bee plush in hand.

“What-” Was all he could get out before Tubbo screamed into his ear.

“Okay okay! I’m up! What’s wrong little guy?” Schlatt said scooping his little brother up and twirling around, the child in his arms giggling. “Slat! School time now!” Tubbo said, almost angrily. 

“But it's the weekend silly goose!” Schlatt said, booping Tubbo’s nose. Tubbo only giggled and dragged Schlatt to the front door. “Tubbo, Tubster, Tub.” He sighed. “It’s not school time right now.” 

Tubbo didn’t seem to understand as he poked out his foot, needing help with the laces on his shoes.

“I know that it’s your school time,” He once again picked up his brother. “But mommy doesn’t have enough money right now to take you Saturdays and Sundays.” He explained, walking back to his room. “I’m sorry.” He sighed and put Tubbo down on his bed.

Tubbo still didn’t understand, he only poked his foot out, still needing assistance with his shoe laces. “But what about Tommy?” He rubbed his nose and accepted the fact he wasn’t getting help with his laces, trying to tie them himself.

Oh frick. He had totally forgotten about his attachment to that boy, what was his name? Like Timmy or something. Whatever his name was, Tubbo absolutely loved that kid.

Luckily for Schlatt he happened to know the “owners” of Tommy.

The GOAT: Bro, do you know if ur brother is still home?

Wilby: I’m staring at ‘em rn

Wilby: Why?

The GOAT: bc my brother wants to see him at their lil daycare thing

The GOAT: But he can’t go Friday-Sunday

The GOAT: Can we come over?

Wilby: Sorry man, we’re already halfway through the door

Wilby: aaand that was my dad

Wilby: cya!

He turned off his phone, looking back at his younger brother who was still having trouble tying his shoes.

And that's exactly how he ended up smuggling a 3 year old into a daycare.

“Alrighty Tubster,” Shlatt said, looking down at his younger brother. “Just know that what we’re doing right now is very illegal, and not good, don’t do this, ever.” He said, hoisting his brother up to the window.

“Like drugs!” Tubbo climbed up to the windowsill, smiling down at his brother. “Yeah! Like drugs! How do you know about drugs?” He gave one more lil push before Tubbo was completely in the daycare.

“Alright Tubbo, when your little friend leaves, come back to this window okay?” He explained, writing it down and giving it to Tubbo, making sure he doesnt forget. “Okay Slat!!” He said, snatching the note and running to his friend. 

Jesus he’d die for that kid. He was like a brother to him, or wait, he is his brother. Pog.

***

He saw the Watsons car pull up to the driveway, finally. Schlatt had been sitting in the same bush for the entire day. The things he did for his little brother. 

He saw his friends and their little brother… Tord?? Whatever, walk out the daycare. The boy was whining and pointing to the door. Going on about Tubbo and how it was unfair. Wait what? What was unfair?

Speaking of unfairness, he had been waiting about 3 minutes in a musty bush for his brother to come out. Where was he?

He peeked inside the building for the shock of his life, well, not really shocked. What was he expecting? Them to just accept the fact that there was a random kid in their building? Yeah no.

Looking further into the building, Tubbo was standing next to a woman, most likely one of the caretakers, who was on the phone. Oh no.

He ran into the building, operation steal child was a go.

He took his skateboard out, and snatched Tubbo from the caretaker, jumping on his skateboard and booking it out of there. “C’mon Tubbo,” Schlatt said, skating as fast as he could. He didn’t pay attention to the caretaker yelling after them as he skated away.

***

Sitting down at the lunch table, Schlatt greeted Wilbur. “Yo, Wilbur!” He pulled out his sandwich wrapped in foil, carefully as to make sure he doesnt smush it.

Wilbur didn’t respond as he looked up at Schlatt with a smile. Weird… He usually always had some gossip or a story to tell, most of the time not even saying “hi” back and just getting straight to the point.

“Was that you?” He finally spoke up, snickering. “What?” Schlatt actually had no idea what Wilbur was talking about.

“Mhm…” Wilbur said. “Well Tommy was telling me about something that happened in his daycare,” Oh. He now knew exactly what he was talking about. “Oh really?” He said, smirking. “Yup!” Wilbur said, reaching into his pocket.

Pulling out his phone, Wilbur showed him a news article that had a picture of what looked like a boy on a skateboard going VERY fast past the camera, something in his arms. He had on a blue… sweater… 

The headline said: “BOY STEALS 3-YEAR-OLD FROM LOCAL DAYCARE”

Oh god. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did u enjoy? U better have.  
> Friendly reminder that Capitan America took down an entire Hydra base cos someone he loved was in danger.  
> That was random.  
> Anyway.  
> Pls leave Kudos and a request :)).


	5. Why is it so loud omg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does it feel like everything has been turned up? Like god took the remote and just spammed the volume button. Because that's how Techno felt right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ur angst u heathens.  
> CW: sensory overload, panic attack  
> Okay I tried Googling as much as I could for this chapter, and I read a few mcyt stories like this before making it. I usually joke in the notes n stuff but I really want to make sure I get this right, so if you have ADHD please comment and tell me if I need to fix anything :))!  
> Techno-12 Wilbur-12 Phil-29 Tommy-2

Technoblade woke up and already knew the day was going to be crappy. Crappy is an understatement, actually. If this fic wasn’t for general audiences, the words describing his day could be an entire a-z dictionary.

He groaned as he realized today was  _ not _ going to be a good day. He hesitated to push his sheets away from him. Something about the texture of his sheets was… off, today.

Pushing away his silky? No. Sandpaper-y sheets, he immediately felt overwhelmed by the amount of  _ noise _ !!

Usually his baby brother crying didn’t sound like someone using a jackhammer right next to his ear, and the sound of bacon frying in a pan didn’t sound like a thunderstorm, raging around him.

To put it short, it was loud.

Not Tommy just stubbed his toe and won’t stop screaming loud, but… obnoxiously loud? If that makes sense. Not as in being annoyed and unable to finish his English homework despite being at the top of his class obnoxious, but wanting to cover your ears and hide in a hole until he dies obnoxious.

And that's exactly what he did, cover his ears.

Suddenly, his foot sliding across the floor felt unnatural, as if it just wasn't right. He knew it was right, but it just wasn’t right.

“Dad.” He started, tears making the back of his eyes burn and a lump in his throat form. Phil hummed and only slightly paid attention as he held Tommy in one hand and tried not to burn the bacon.

Techno used one hand to wipe away furiously at his eyes and immediately put it back, the noise becoming too much.

His mouth was dry and he began to hyperventilate. What was happening to him? He had been diagnosed with ADHD and frequently went to therapy for his anxiety, but it really, REALLY, never got this bad.

Wilbur looked up from his phone with worry. “Hey dad?” He questioned as well, trying to get his attention. 

Techno was trying not to sob, but he was failing miserably, salty tears streaming down his face, cheeks flushed, snot almost coming out, but not quite yet. His hands were still on his ears as he repeated his plea. “Dad?” He said, more shaky this time.

Phil turned around completely this time, face dropping at the sight of his son on the brink of completely breaking down in front of him.

“Hey,  _ hey _ ,” Phil softened his voice, turned off the stove, and put Tommy on the floor.

Tommy looked up, worried for his brother. He didn’t really understand why, but he felt really upset and bad when one of his family members were sad or angry. It just made him uneasy.

He walked slowly toward Techno as if the slightest breeze would put him off and turn him into dust. 

“Can you tell me 3 things you see around you?” Phil said softly, exchanging a look with Wilbur. This was an exercise he used with Wilbur whenever he had panic/anxiety attacks, and he prayed it would work with Techno.

“Um,” Techno’s voice cracked a little before he looked around frantically. 3 things 3 things 3 things.

“I see yo-ur hat on the- counter,” He had barely recognized his own voice. It was cracking almost every 2 syllables and very soft. Sniffles interrupted every word that came out of his mouth.

“Uh-” He chuckled a little. “I see Tommy ch-ewing on his o-own hands,” He sniffled again and slowly brought his hands down, a “loud” whine from Tommy almost bringing them back up.

“And I se-e the vase that Wilbur mad-made for you.” He said, fiddling with his shirt and slightly shifting his weight. 

Phil sighed in relief. “Touch?” He almost always asked before hugging Wilbur and Techno, Tommy was usually the one giving him hugs. Techno nodded and shivered as he received a warm hug from his father. He hadn’t even realized how cold he was. 

Eventually, the obnoxious noise went away. He felt Tommy hug into his leg and Wilbur join the hug from behind him.

He felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?? Did I angst correctly? Pls comment I rly want feedback :)!!!  
> AGAIN, IF I DID ANYTHING WRONG (with the entire neurodivergent part) PLEASE TELL ME, I DON'T WANT THIS FIC TO OFFEND ANYONE AND I WILL TAKE IT DOWN OR EDIT IT IF IT DOES!!!!!
> 
> Pls leave a comment and Kudos!


	6. DEGWBHDQGHJ THAT WAS NOT A SWAG NIGHTMARE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has a nightmare and it is Wilbur's older brother duty (lmao duty) to make sure he's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't rlly like how this one turned out bruh, like its kinda OOC (seeing as this is how i assume toddlers function and suprise suprise I am not a toddler)??  
> But not rlly-  
> idk  
> I think I'll do another tommy nightmare thingy but with way more fluff lmao.  
> (also i realized ive been unironically giving these chapters rlly weird names like wha,,)

_ All he could see was darkness. This scared him, dark=scary because you can’t see anything, and what if there was a monster hiding with him that he couldn’t see? _

_ He just wished the darkness would go away. _

_ Tommy quickly regretted his wish as his vision panned to his house, but empty. Empty as in they all left him. They all left him=they all hate him. And Phil said hate was a “strong word” or something. Maybe the word was a bodybuilder. That's not the point. _

_ He was frozen, but his body was moving. What kind of dream was this? He had never ever had a dream like this. He didn’t think Tubbo had ever had a dream like this. And why can’t he move? That’s so rude. _

_ Tommy had looked all throughout the house, and no one was there! “Where is everyone?” He finally spoke, even though he wasn’t really the one speaking. Just a soul in someone elses shell. _

_ He heard a rustling behind him. He turned around, frightened. “Show yourself!” Tommy pronounced every r correctly, like Phil had taught him. Well, it wasn’t really him talking, but he was still sort of proud.  _

_ “Where’s everyone?” He looked around, the walls seemed to be getting smaller. Why are the walls getting smaller? _

_ Suddenly voices came from all around;  _

_ “THEY DON’T WAN’T YOU TOMMY” _

_ “THEY LEFT YOU” _

_ “YOU’RE DISGUSTING” _

_ Tommy started crying. Why were they voices such menaies? Where is my family? Was all the young boy could think before the voices got louder, and louder, and louder. _

“C’mon Tommy, it’s time for school!” A familiar face was smiling down on him, a new outfit for the day in his hand.

Usually, school=Tubbo, and Tubbo=happy, but he did the math in his head; school=Tubbo, Tubbo=hates you, hates you=doesn’t want to be around you.

Wait what? No! He wanted to see Tubbo! But if Tubbo doesn’t want to see him and he see’s him, then what will happen?

He felt his eyes begin to water at the thought of losing his best friend. Those thoughts formed into thinking about what would happen if his brothers had left him. Into what would happen if his dad had left him. If everyone left him.

He wiped at his eyes and tried not to cry. He saw in a book once, that big boys don’t cry. Big boy=love. Love=No one leaves you.

Wilbur looked at the boy confused. “What's wrong Toms? Why are you crying?”

Oh no! He had realized he was crying! He’s gonna think that he’s lame now. Lame=alone lame=alone lame=alone lam-

He was pulled into a warm hug. A hand patting his back. Was this Wilburs way of saying goodbye? Saying goodbye forever?!

“NO!” Tommy pulled out of the hug. Wilburs face looked puzzled, to say the least. Tommy was usually the one forcing  _ him _ into hugs. But… okay? Maybe he’s just not feeling hugs today?

“N-o! Wilb-by! Don-t leave me!” He cried into his hands. Leave him? Now Wilbur was very confused, but as an older brother, it was his duty to make sure his baby brother was okay.

“Tommy, no ones leaving you? Can you please explain why you would think that?” He said in a softer voice, trying to calm Tommy down. Tommy nodded and started to explain.

He explained his dream and how it started with darkness and the walls had closed and he told him about “The voices, W-ilby, th-ey said-said that you-ou were gon-na leave meee.” He explained that his hug meant goodbye, and goodbye meant lonely. He explained how Tubbo was going to hate him. He explained his nightmare. 

Wilburs expression softened more than he knew it could as he pulled his brother in for another hug. “This isn’t a goodbye hug, Tommy.” He reassured the young boy as he pulled away.

“We would never leave you! And crying isn’t lame, it’s a natural way to express emotion.” He patted Tommy’s hair as he explained.

“Tubbo would never think you’re lame. He think’s you’re the coolest person on the planet.” Wilbur said, wiping away a few of Tommy's tears.

“W-what about the other p-lanets?” Tommy sniffled.

“He thinks you’re the coolest person  _ ever _ , Tommy.” Wilbur said, planting a kiss on Tommy’s forehead.

“We love and appreciate you.” He said, smiling.

Tommy didn’t know what “appreciate” meant, but he was going to take that as a compliment.

Maybe no one would be leaving him after all, Tommy thought as he let a big smile creep up onto his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS  
> I haven't done a holiday chapter for this fic :,(  
> yet 👀  
> Expect an explosion of content bc im bored :)  
> PLEASE leave a comment and a kudos that would be very much poggers 😎


	7. crismas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's current goal is to make the best Christmas ever. He succeeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just fluff lmao. I kinda wanna make a chapter for Wilbur now cos I did all of them but Will so uh yeah 💃💃.

Phil wanted this to be the boys most special Christmas ever. After all, it was going to be their first Christmas with Tommy.

He looked at the clock; 4:00 AM. Tommy was up in his bedroom, having had a nightmare about some monster he defeated, Wilbur was asleep in the twins room, and Techno was most likely up playing Minecraft. 

He silently clapped his hands together, ready to run across the world for his boys if he had to to make this the most perfect Christmas ever.

_ 4:20 (lmao) _

He had already set up the tree a couple of hours ago, having woken up at 2:30 for his boys. He quickly fixed up an ornament that looked like it would have fallen if he breathed weirdly at it and straightened up the stale popcorn he had gathered for the tree.

_ 4:30 _

He turned his attention to the table. He quietly removed Techno’s English homework and a multitude of Tommy’s toys that were both scattered all around the surface. He then pulled out a red and green table table covering and draped it over the counter, flattening it out quietly- or- as quiet as you can get with a plastic covering.

_ 4:35 _

Phil opened the oven, having kept their Christmas “breakfast” in there to make sure it didn’t get cold; he didn’t want to use the microwave, as that would be too loud. He lowered the big ham onto the “silver” plate as noiseless as possible and got to work with plating the other dishes.

_ 4:40 _

Opening the pantry, he held his breath as the door made a loud squeaky noise. He tiptoed back to the counter, now holding chocolate and marshmallows, along with other ingredients.

_ 4:50 _

He brought some milk and cream he got from the fridge to a boil. Once it was at the right temperature, he chopped up some chocolate he got from Target and added it in. Sprinkling in some sugar, he reached over the counter to grab some more milk. 

_ 4:55 _

Phil looked at the clock, about 2 hours before the twins woke up and 4 hours before Tommy came running down the stairs wondering why Phil left him. He turned down the heat for the hot chocolate and prepared enough to keep it warm but not burn down the house.

_ 5:00 _

Phil tried his best to quietly walk up and down the stairs with gifts in his hands, but it really didn’t work that well. Techno came out of the bathroom with his blood red pj’s on, visibly tired.

“Dad?” He rubbed his eyes. Phil panicked as he dropped his presents and scooped Techno up in his arms. Techno was obviously too tired to care as he was ushered into his room in his dad's arms and tucked in quietly.

Crisis averted.

_ 5:30 _

Running back down the stairs one last time, Phil sighed in relief as he realized painfully tip toe-ing up and down the stairs was over. He made sure there were presents all around the tree, as to not make certain parts empty and to all around just add to the aesthetic. 

_ 5:40 _

He glanced at the clock once more, realizing he only had 20 minutes before Techno and Wilbur came down those stairs. He had to add a final touch; fake snow.

_ 5:50 _

Quickly grabbing a bucket of fluff and baskets of tape, he ushered to put “snow” on top of the fireplace, around presents, a few on the table, he even put some on Tommy’s high chair.

_ 5:59 _

Phil had exactly one minute to add final touches. One minute to make the best Xmas so far for his boys. Also one minute before their alarms went off and you could hear loud groans coming from their shared room.

He looked at the thermostat, realizing that this was the final touch. 

Phil turned down the temperature by 3 degrees and turned on the fireplace. This would have them all huddled up in a blanket watching Home Alone next to the fireplace in no time.

_ 6:00 _

Phil popped in the disc “Home Alone” and got the hot chocolate ready in mugs. He could hear the groans of the boys in the rooms above him, both slamming their alarm clocks down and getting up, running to their shared bathroom to get ready for the day.

He put an ice cube in Tommy’s hot chocolate and put it on his high chair. Everything was perfect. Perfect for his boys.

He would always remember the way Wilbur’s face lit up and Techno looked like he was about to cry as they looked at Phil’s hours of hard work.

“Dad!” Wilbur yelled as he hugged Phil tightly, more excited than he’s ever been for Christmas. Techno didn’t say anything as he joined the hug. It was official, he had made a perfect Christmas.

A few hours later while Phil, Techno, and Will were huddling up watching a classic; Home Alone, Tommy came toddling down the stairs, obviously angry that Phil had left him. That anger quickly turned to pure excitement as he saw all of Phils hard work.

“WOW!” Tommy ran to the group huddled up in a blanket and hugged them, almost making them drop their hot cocoa. They could care less as they set their warm drink down and returned the hug.

Eventually, they were all on the couch, fireplace still on, cuddling with one blanket draped over them. Tommy was passed out and laying on top of Techno. Wilbur had his head draped over Techno’s shoulder and legs on Phil, only half watching the movie. Phil smiled at them.

It was official, Philza had made the best Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this turned out!! I've been very bored lately so uh more content ig (maybe no promises).  
> how tf does hot choccy work D,:  
> Pls leave requests and a kudos (please) 😎


	8. IMPORTANT PLEASEWJHD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dobidopopopopopopopopoppoppooppop  
> babpapa  
> skibidi  
> wapapa  
> bebeebebebpepepepeppe  
> toptotptoptbopbobpbop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls excuse spoelling im so tird also happ new year ig

OK EVERYBODY THIS IS ONE OF THOSE CRINGE CHAPTERS WHERE THE AUTHOR LIKE HAS STUFF GOIN ON SO IM NOT SURPRISED IF U DIFNT CLICK ITR

uh school starts in a while :sob:  
so no chapters for a bit

ig this is a good thing cos if i get bored ill most likley write a frick ton of chapters which means more content 4 u guys stauradayz and sundayz maybe fridayz

sorry bois 😿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok bye


	9. balls drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Everyone stays up to watch the ball drop! I wonder what their resolutions are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried doing multiple POV’s and it kinda worked. I’m proud of this chapter actually like woah.
> 
> Eret- 12 || Niki- 10 || Dream- 11 || Drista- 3 months || Sapnap- 10 || George- 12 || Wilbur- 12 || Techno- 12 || Tommy- 2 || Phil- 29

Eret sat next to his younger sister on their leather couch, watching the T.V intently as multiple people in New York cheered, excited to see the ball drop.  
Dream lay on the couch, fighting to keep his eyes open so he could be up to celebrate with his family.

Sapnap looked at the tv as if it were a work of art in one of the finest museums, wearing Georges clout goggles.

Wilbur stood next to Techno, holding a sleeping Tommy. He was really only excited to get his hands on the sparkling grape juice that Phil had bought for the occasion.

It was finally the new year, and everyone was excited to watch the ball drop and start anew.

“Niki! It’s time!” Eret shook his sister, excited to stay up past midnight just to watch a ball drop and drink sugary sodas that their parents had bought for them.

“5!” Dream shouted, almost completely awake, watching the timer tick down.

“4!” George and Sapnap shouted together, practically throwing the pillows as they flailed around.

“3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!” Wilbur, Tecno, and Philza shouted, not even caring that Tommy was sleeping. Even if he did wake up, he would most likely just fall asleep on the couch again.

“My new year's resolution is to get better at design!” Eret told his sister, smiling brightly. She smiled back. “I wanna get better at baking!” She said, pulling out a notebook, showing him some of her recipes. He pulled out his notebook and smiled as his sister's eyes widened at the pretty designs on the paper.

“I wanna get better at sports,” Dream said, poking out his finger for his little sister to grab. She had the same birthmark as him, just in a different pattern. “I don’t think you know what sports are, though.” He laughed as his sister took his finger with one of her hands and shook his arm. What a good start to the New Year.

“I wanna become a criminal this year!” Sapnap said, running from George, refusing to give him his clout glasses back. “You’re already a criminal!” George tackled Sapnap to the floor, taking his goggles back. “You’re a thief.” He huffed. “Whaddya wanna do this year?” Sapnap giggled, still pinned down by his brother. “Coding, maybe.” This year was full of opportunities.

“I wanna get better at art!” Wilbur said, high on sugary drinks. “I wanna get better at writing.” Techno mused, tucking some hair behind his ear. “I’d like to be able to spend more time with you!” Phil wrapped them all in a hug. Tommy looked up at them. “I wanna own a big car! The Cadillac Ms. Gardner was talking about.” He didn’t pronounce Cadillac right or know what was going on. 

But they all knew that this new year was going to be awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYY okay that wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. PogChamp, if you will 😳.  
> Please leave a request if you have one, comment, and a kudos! Thank you for reading :)!!


	10. sleeping but over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is allowed to have his friends over. Just bros being bros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate school if school were a person it would be the person I like made fun of in my head and had arguments with in the shower smh.
> 
> (if the persons age isnt shown, they’re not important to the story) Dream - 11 Sapnap - 10 George- 12]

Dream bit his nails in excitement as he waited at his front door. He bounced his leg and refused to take his eyes off the door, even after his mom had told him that they’d be there in a bit.

You see, Dream had a few attachment issues, but he was working on it. He also had friends coming over for a sleepover. They would be staying for about a day then going on a road trip before heading back before dark.  
“Dream, make sure your friends don’t come into my room,” Dreams older sister said, walking down the stairs, little sister in her arms. “I don’t want their grubby 12 year old hands on my things.” She pinched his cheek and walked off. Dream just glared in her direction and rubbed his cheek before going back to staring at the door.

A knock.

2 knocks.

A pause.

A knock.

THEIR SECRET KNOCK! IT WAS THEM! Dream tripped over air as he scrambled to get to the door. “H-hi!” He tripped over his words a bit as he smiled at the boys in front of him. Sapnap smiled and hugged him, George following his lead and wrapping them in a ball of bro-ship and warmth.  
“Mom! They’re here!” He yelled into the kitchen, allowing his friends inside. “Okay! You boys have fun!” 

After taking off their shoes, they ran up the staircase and made their way to Dreams room.

His room had multiple football posters on a lime green painted wall. There were a few trophies on a shelf, mostly for sports. Drawings of random things and homework papers were scattered all over his room, along with a few dirty t-shirts with questionable stains on them.

“Sorry for the mess guys,” Dream laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Adhd and all that fun stuff.” He explained and fiddled with the bottom of his shirt.

“You’re fine dude! I like your posters.” He smiled and put down his backpack, most likely containing his sleeping bad and other things he’d need to stay over for the night. “Yeah, I don’t really mind,” George also put his bag down and shrugged. “Our room’s messier anyway.” Dream smiled and pointed to a clear corner of the room. “You guys can sleep there.” He jumped on his bed, rubbing the sheets.

“So whaddya wanna do?” 

***

George glared at the board, Sapnap gasping beside him. “You sunk my battleship!” He said angrily, putting a red chip thingy in one of his ships, sighing in defeat.

“Yes!” Dream threw his arms up, taking the $5 dollars in their combined pile. “I told you I would win, Sapnap.” he stuck out his tongue and shoved the money into his pocket.

“Yeah whatever,” Sapnap snickered, pulling out $1. “One more round, my money’s on Dream this time.

***  
Dream was focusing on his drawing, focusing intently on this one hand. He saw George peeking over at him, therefore cheating.

“Hey!” Dream glared at George. “No cheating!” He stuck his tongue out at him and continued drawing. “Dream, it’s not even a competition!” George laughed, continuing on his drawing.  
“Yeah, but you still looked at my drawing,” Dream rolled his eyes and continued working on his drawing. He had the hair, face, body, hands, legs, he just needed the feet.

He instantly got lost in the drawing, not noticing the time pass as he carefully drew on shoelaces and thick soles, making sure he got every single speck of dirt on this woman's shoe.

“Done!” Dream said proudly, waking up Sapnap. “Finally,” George yawned, looking over Dream's shoulder trying to see his drawing. “Well? Lets see it.” 

Dream smiled and proudly showed off his drawing; not the best, but pretty good for an 11 year old.  
Sapnap was the first to speak up. “Why are her boobs so b-”

***

Dream gasped in fake shock as he felt a fluffy pillow hit his head. “Oh,” He smirked deviously “It’s on!” He yelled, grabbing a pillow from his bed, attacking Sapnap back.

George grabbed the remaining pillows off of Dream's bed and attacked them both. “Hey! Not fair, he has 2 pillows!” Sapnap pointed an accusing finger at George. “There are no rules saying I can’t have 2.” He shrugged and hit dream again. 

“Hey!” Dream looked up from his zoned-out state. He hurled his pillow at George and Sapnap followed.

“I give up! I give up!” George pleaded, still being beaten with pillows. 

Dream only laughed harder as he raised his pillow to hit George.

***  
The boys were laughing harder than they ever had before, chips and other random board game pieces scattered all over Dreams bed. “Oh my god-” Dream tried getting a sentence out, but was once again cut off by a wheeze that sounded like it hurt.

There were a few knocks on the door. “Dinners ready guys! I’ll bring it up, but make sure you do your homework, kay?” A voice from the other side of the door yelled to them. “Okay mom!” Dream replied, getting up and dusting a few extra chips off of his pants.

When the food came, he quickly brought it up to his bed. “My mom brought us soda!” He put it on his nightstand and shifted a bit in the bed, making sure everyone was comfy. 

“YES!” Sapnap picked up a can and took a big gulp. “WE’RE NEVER GOING TO SLEEP!!”

***

Sapnap lay quietly in sleeping bag, snoring slightly. Dream was comfy in his bed, breaths even and calm. George was halfway in his sleeping bag, breaths heavy, yet peaceful.

Best sleepover ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They really do be vibing tho 😩
> 
> Please please please leave a request if you have one! It would be very appreciated :)!!
> 
> Leave a request, comment, and kudos! Thank you for reading :)!


	11. got DAYUM he got dat scar drip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream, Sapnap, George, and Dreams parents go on a road trip after a long sleepover. Unfortunately, they have to make a small detour and Dream does not appreciate the fact the other people in cars can now see his face. Fortunately for him, his 2 best friends are right there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP EVERYTIME I TYPED “sapnap” IT WENT TO “subpoena” IN GOOGLE DOCS WHAT IS A SUBPOENA
> 
> "2 UPDAYTS IN WON DAY???1!!111!!!!???" Yes, cos im so gracious and sexy, and might I say, swag 😳.
> 
> ALSO I DIDN’T EVEN REALIZE I GOT 1000 N 100 KUDOS HITS OMG THANK YOU <333
> 
> Dream - 11 George - 12 Sapnap - 10

Dream was bouncing up and down in his seat. Sapnap was staring intently out the window. George was smiling, looking down at his phone.

Dream pulled out his fidget cube as he tapped Sapnap on the shoulder. “Dude look!” He was pointing at a mountain. Still fidgeting he looked back at Sapnap with a smile. He had never really seen a mountain before.

The night before, they had had a sleepover. One of the first sleepovers Dream had been to, actually. His parents were the kind of parents to need to know every detail about the kids going to the sleepover first, but Dream had basically been attached to Sapnap and George by the hip, so they knew.

“Woah!” Sapnap had seen many mountains, seeing as he moved here from Texas, but he had never seen one this big.

George looked over from his window seat to see what they were looking at, and quickly took a quick photo of the scenery, also impressed by the height of the mountains.

Their excitement quickly died down as they felt the car run over a particularly sharp rock. A sharp rock that quickly tore through their tire. That tire then flattened leaving them stuck on the side of the road.

Dreams father looked out and sighed. “Alright boys, small detour.” He ushered them to get out of the car, pulling out some snacks for them to eat while he worked on the rubber wheel.

“Man,” Dream said looking up at the sky. “This is such a bummer.” Sapnap brought the snacks over, already munching on some himself. “Yeah. I guess it's kinda an opportunity though.” He passed the snacks around, making sure everyone got some.

Dream tilted his head as he popped a marshmallow into his mouth. “What kinds of opportunities?” He spoke with his mouth half full. “We can play punch buggy way easier out here in the open! We can see cars way easier out here!” Sapnap smiled, punching George when he saw a blue Volkswagen Beetle drive by. 

Dream froze. Out in the open? As in out where everyone could see his scar? Oh no.

Dream pulled his hoodie over his face, flushed. He pulled the strings making sure no one could see anything but his eyes.

“Actually, I don’t really think I’m uh- in the mood for punching people right now,” He said, pulling his hoodie strings tighter. “Maybe we should just ch-chill, I dunno.”

Sapnap had a puzzled expression as he looked back to the car. Dream's mom was leaning on the car drinking a sprite while his dad was trying his best to get the wheel back on. “Is it because you’re mom’s right there?” Georger asked, scratching his head.

“No, it's just,” Dream tied his strings making sure the hoodie would stay tight around his face. “I dunno what if someone see’s me, or, yeah, me. What if they see like y’know… My scar, or, whatever..” 

Sapnap and Georges faces softened as they realized why Dream was being so hesitant. His scar.

Dreams “scar” was actually just a skin tone-ish purple splotch on his face. Aka, an unfortunate birthmark. Dream had been self conscious about it for as long as they could remember, and once when they were younger, he had even made a mask with a lil’ smiley on it out of paper plates to hide his face.

“Hey, you don’t have to be self conscious of your scar,” Sapnap started, trying to make the older feel better. “I think it looks cool, actually.” He smirked.  Dream is a very prideful person, so hearing someone compliment one of his “worst” features practically made him explode.

“Yeah,” George chuckled. “I know like, 12 people who would kill for a scar like that.” He put his phone down and threw his arm over Dreams shoulder. Sapnap laughed and joined the bro hug.

“Are you just trying to make me feel better right now..” Dream mumbled behind his hoodie, previous pride slowly trickling away.

George and Sapnap exchanged a look. “Not only are we making you feel better, but we’re telling the truth,” He laughed and pulled out his phone, texting someone.

Dream must have been crying under the hoodie. He sniffled and asked “Who are you texting.” Enjoying the backrubs from Sapnap.

“Will, I need to ask him and Techno something real quick.” He gave Dream a quick smile before going back to typing.

Gogy: Hey, you guys know Dreams scar?

Wilby: Yuh

Wilby: Why??

Slat: Mhm

Techno: Yeah y

Gogy: Isn’t it cool? Like, generally speaking.

Wilby: Yeah I would totally put that on one of my cool oc’s

Blood God: kinda jealous lmao

Blood God: How can I be a blood god without a cool scar 😔

Slat: Tubbo never shuts up about how cool it is lmao

Slat: I kinda agree with him aha

George smiled and looked up at Dream (Dream being taller than him). He pointed at his phone as to say “Check the gc”, so that's what he did.

Still sniffling, Dream looked down at his phone, opening his messages app. George could almost see the smile through the hoodie as a couple of tears made their way onto his phone, some soaking through his hoodie.

“Thanks guys,” He untied the strings and made the hoodie a little less loose. He was still self-consious, but this was a start.

He wiped his eyes and looked back out to the road.

Sapnap groaned as an unexpected punch came his way. “DUDE!” Sapnap rubbed his arm and looked up, offended. Dream shrugged and smiled.

“Slug buggy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost cried while making this. Not for the reason u think tho lmao. I hate math class :,).
> 
> REQUESTS ARE STILL OPEN DEJGYUD#ENDE@J I’M RUNNIN’ OUT OF IDEAS HERE!!!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!! Please leave a comment, request, and kudos ;)!!


	12. yuhh, get into it kitty- KITTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki is making sour bread dough. Her recipe was flawless, all of them are, so you can only imagine how devastated she was thinking she would lose them forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so quick question; I use he/him pronouns for Eret in this fic but I’ve seen people using all pronouns in other fics, leading me to believe Eret could possibly be pangender. I did a couple of Google searches and it just said Eret was fine with all pronouns, but I dunno if that means to use all pronouns or to use they/them pronouns. If someone could lmk in the comments that would be gr8 >_< (And I will edit this fic along with my others with Eret in them if he breathes in a way suggesting he’s uncomfy with only he/him)!!!!
> 
> Eret- 12 || Nikki- 10
> 
> Please enjoy!

Niki clapped her hands together, flour puffing off in small white butts. “Alright!” Her eyebrows furrowed, determination filling her eyes. “Let's get to baking!”

She looked over to her notepad, taking account of every detail and step.

Dissolve the salt: Check!

Mix the leaven and water: Check!

Add the flour: Check!

Rest the dough:

All she had to do was cover the dough in plastic, then leave for 30 minutes. Easy.

Quickly washing her hands again, she took off her apron and undid the messy bun she had made in order to keep hair out of food. She allowed her hair to flow down in front of her face and quickly got distracted by the T.V in the other room.

While she was watching T.V, her cat was watching the unused saltwater on the counter. Eventually, and inevitably, the cat made its way over to the water, curiously nudging it with its nose.

One nudge.

Two nudges.

And a crash.

The cat jumped and meowed loudly, alerting Niki in the other room. “Kitty no!” She tried her best to wipe up the water on the table, moving her homework and electronic devices that happened to be resting on the surface.

She picked up her cat and checked on her sourdough. Everything seemed to be fine… Or, it was fine until she looked to her left, seeing her notebook soaked in water. 3 years of note-taking on her own recipes and additions to other peoples', gone.

She carefully put her cat down, a few tears escaping her eyes. “No, no no no!” She grew frustrated, slamming her soggy notebook down. She wiped her eyes angrily and stormed off to her room.

Eret rushed into the kitchen, having heard the crash. He saw the bowl full of dough, a tipped over cup, some streaks of previously wiped up saltwater on the table, and his cat brushing up against his leg.

He put it together in his head and made a small “o” shape with his mouth, immediately rushing to his younger sister's room, knocking before he entered.

“Hey, Niki,” He said, slowly walking towards her, trying to keep quiet so as to not upset her even more. “I saw what happened. I’m sorry.” He sat next to her and rubbed her back, not caring when she sobbed into his shoulder, getting his shirt wet.

“It's all ruined,” she said, pulling out her still wet notebook, showing it to her brother. “All of my recipes were in there!” She sniffed again and let the notebook fall to the side.

“Well, this has happened to me a few times, only er- with dress designs and not baking stuff,” He picked her notebook up, shaking it slightly and holding it with the tips of his fingers, trying not to get his entire hand wet. “And I think we can save this.”

Nikki’s head shot up at this. She squinted at her brother, not believing him. He just nodded and looked back down at her notebook.

“Look,” He tapped her shoulder to get her attention. “You can still kinda read some of the words.” He smiled.

She just shook her head, brushing some hair away from her face. “Yeah but what about the rest?” Now she was curious but still skeptical. Eret smiled and began to explain.

“Well sometimes when I make designs, if I end up liking it a lot, I take a photo and put it in a Google Doc/Drive,” He began. “I know you, Nikki, you know half of these recipes by heart. We can easily open up a doc and just sorta, fill in the blanks.”

Nikki nodded her head, starting to understand. “Like those puzzles on the backs of newspapers!” Her bright smile started to come back to her face, ready to get her recipes back. “Just like the puzzles on the back of newspapers!” Eret laughed. “But easier.” He smiled and stood up; they had a lot of work to do.

***

“Okay, this says that you beat 2 eggs,” Nikki said, having her brother type it in the Google Doc. “And I believe this should say that you slowly add powdered sugar- wait no! Regular sugar.” She squinted at the text. So far this was easy.

“...add 2 cups of flour…”

“...slowly mix in melted butter…”

“...Bake for 20 minutes…”

Recipe after recipe, Eret typed away at his computer, already on page 30/30 (according to the Google Doc).

“Oh, this is the last one!” Nikki said happily. His fingers might be in a lot of pain right now, but it was worth it to see his sister happy, and not crying in the corner of her room.

“Oh! My sour bread!” Nikki said, hearing her exclusive Hello Kitty; Kitty White (Cafe Set) Timer ™  go off in the other room. “Okay!” Eret said, still catching up to what she had just said last. He was happy because his sister was happy.

***

Nikki was happily munching on freshly baked sour bread, enjoying the way their entire house smelled like a bakery.

Words can describe how happy she was when she saw Eret walk over with a Hello Kitty-themed USB. “Is that-” Before she could finish, Eret nodded, still smiling.

She squealed and thanked him more times than any mathematician could count. “ThankYouThankYouTh-” Eret just shoved a piece of bread into her mouth, laughing. 

“You’re welcome. Now let's eat some bread, hm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikki 100% jams to “Hello Kitty” by Jazmine Bean when she's older.
> 
> Eret knocks before entering his sister's room. Be like Eret.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! This took me 2 days to finish only out of pure laziness. I also have like an entire notepad full of ideas for this fic so uh-
> 
> Yuh.


	13. lets just eat some cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Eret have to feel like this? Why did Nikki feel that she couldn't help her brother? Maybe they'd never know, but for now, they'd just eat some cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally in the middle of English.
> 
> This story has tone’s of homophobia and self-loathing, and as I said in the last fic, If anyone involved in this story so much as blinks accidentally in morse code saying that they’re uncomfy with fics like this, it will be taken down or edited, all copy’s also deleted/edited.
> 
> Eret- 12 || Nikki- 10
> 
> CW: Self Loathing   
> TW: References to past anorexia, Homophobia
> 
> Please proceed with caution :).

IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE NOTES, DO THAT RIGHT NOW!!!

\---

Eret was, to put it simply, depressed. His mind wouldn’t stop replaying the events of the day in his head, and it was just making his day worse.

_ “You look so gay right now!”  _ A bully had taunted in his maths, making his entire class laugh. Maybe his dress is stupid. The dress he spent days on. He did look sort of gay, not like gay was a bad thing though. He looked down at his dress. Was gay a bad thing?

_ “Ew, I don’t talk to gay people.” _ A girl had snickered, looking to her friends, possibly for validation. Possibly because she couldn’t look him in the eyes. All he was was that one gay, huh. Was being gay really that bad of a thing? He couldn’t stop thinking that. Is gay bad? Is gay bad? Is *he* bad?

_ “I totally respect you, but my religion says that you’re wrong. Maybe you could come to my church, and don’t wear that.” _ Someone had told him. All he could think about at the time was going to hell. Gay must be bad. He was going to burn in hell.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to think of all the bad things that had been said to him that day. He just wanted to wear his dress. He just wanted to look pretty. He didn’t feel pretty. He didn’t feel pretty at all.

Eventually, he gave up. He allowed himself to cry freely, it wasn't like his sister was in the room anyway.

***

Nikki was, to put it simply, terrified. Her mind was going 1000 miles an hour, trying to figure out why the group chat was freaking out, trying to reach her.

_ “Wilby: @nihachu_ hey is eret okay? He had a tough day at school. Can you get him for us?”  _ A rough day at school? All she knew was that her older brother had left for school in a pretty dress that he had made himself (very good for a 12-year-old), came back home, and now won’t come out of his room.

_ “Gogy: @the_eret hey, i saw what happened. I hope you’re doing okay.”  _ Okay, but *she* didn’t see what happened! What was happening to her brother! What if he stayed in his room forever? What if… What if he never ate again? What did the doctor call it? Anorexia. What if that happened again? What if- what if-? She didn’t want to think about it anymore.

_ “Slat: @the_eret hey, saw what happened :/. I'm sorry that happened, people can be jerks sometimes.”  _ Nikki’s heart sank. She put 2 and 2 together, as much as she didn’t want to. “People can be jerks sometimes”, Nikki wanted to kill “people”.

She clenched her fists, setting her phone down. Unfortunately, “People” couldn’t be killed. Not legally at least. She’d just have to do the best next thing, support Eret as much as she could, giving him support, and baking. Mostly baking.

“Nihachu: I’m sorry for responding so late! I’m going to let Eret keep his privacy, but i will try my best to help him and update you as much as i can, even though i do not really know what's going on :)”

***

Eret had no idea how long he’d been crying for, he also had no idea that people were trying to reach him on discord. He scrolled through a few of the messages, allowing himself to let a small smile creep up onto his features.

“Sorry’s” And “I hate h0m0ph0bes” were thrown around the discord, trying to reach or comfort him. And it worked. His smile only grew as he saw his younger sister’s message.

_ “Nihachu: I’m sorry for responding so late! I’m going to let Eret keep his privacy, but i will try my best to help him and update you as much as i can, even though i do not really know what's going on :)” _

What a sweet girl. Speaking of sweets, what was that smell? Oh. More tears fell as he realized his sister was baking him cookies, this time the tears were of happiness. He got out of his bed, plans of never coming out of his room gone.

“Nikki?” He almost didn’t recognize his voice. It was scratchy from crying openly and slightly nasally.

His little sister's head shot up, looking back at him from her spot at the stove. “Hey, Eret!” She set the tray of cookies, closing the oven. “You hungry?”

Eret couldn’t help himself, tears started falling again. Nikki immediately ran to his side and hugged him, worried that he didn’t like the cookies.

“Do you not want cookies right now?” She asked, rubbing his back. Eret rubbed his eyes and shook his head “no”. 

“No,” He let out a sob. “I’d love some cookies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobs*
> 
> As a fellow gay this hurt.
> 
> One kudos = one prayer /j but seriously like if u actually go through this im so sorry you arent alone and please know that you are loved /srs /gen.


	14. az-dro-not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((You should 100% check out my Dreamnotfound angst fic pls ok thanks))
> 
> Tommy takes inspiration from Wilbur, thus creating Clara the “az-dro-not”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the frick do you spell astronot astronat astronaght astronaut ASTRONAUT finally lmao jesus frick
> 
> Tommy- 2 || Wilbur- 12 || Techno- 12 || Phil- 29
> 
> This fic is short but sweet. Please enjoy :)!!

Wilbur was very proud of his drawing, the woman on the page stood proudly in her spacesuit, color pallet complimenting her round eyes and the background; having stars and planets freckled around her.

He smiled and walked over to his dad, tapping his shoulder. “Hm?” Phil took his attention off of Tommy and onto Wilbur. “Oh wow, Will!” He smiled. “That's great!” Phil ruffled his hair and moved out the way so Tommy could see Wilbur’s masterpiece. 

Tommy’s eyes lit up with inspiration as he stared at Wilburs drawing, making grabby hands at the paper and whining when he was pulled away. 

“I think he likes it.” Phil chuckled.

***

Tommy was sitting at the colorful table, doodling on a random sheet of paper. It was right after nap-time, so he had lots of energy.

He made sure his strokes were smooth, well, as smooth as a two-year-old could. Let me rephrase that, he made a line. “This line will be her body.” He decided out loud, alerting his friend Tubbo.

“I made a bee!” Tubbo stuck his arms out at Tommy, drawing in hand. Tommy smiled at him and continued on his. “It looks okay, mines will be better.” He smiled smugly, enjoying the way Tubbo’s face lit up in awe.

He decided his drawing was done. She had a helmet, a suit, a planet, and everything Tommy could think of.

One of the caretakers- Clara- came over, bending down so she could be on eye level with Tommy. Clara was Tommy’s favorite caretaker because she always brought candy and gave it to the kids when they behaved.

Clara=Nice. Tommy made a mental note, looking up at Clara, excited to show off his drawing. 

“What did you draw, Tommy?” She gave him a warm smile, and he smiled back. “I made an az-dro-not!” Tommy tried pronouncing it but failed. He smiled anyway and gave Clara the picture for her to inspect.

“Wow!” She exaggerated, looking down at the picture. “What's her name?” She said, handing the drawing back. 

Tommy thought for a minute, looking down at his paper in deep thought before smiling widely. “Clara,” He announced. “Clara the az-dro-not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuh get into it ig- oh, hey mamas, didn’t see you there *proceeds to boogie*
> 
> What
> 
> Anyway-
> 
> Please leave a request/comment and a kudos! Have a nice day :))!!


	15. baby im not even here. im a hallucination.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is bored, so with the power of imagination, he makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I please point out the fact that one of the people who have given me Kudos’ name is “Mr_Stank_I_Aint_Feeling_So_Gucci”???? If you are that user just know I am forever envying you.
> 
> Phil- 29 || Techno- 12 || Wilbur- 12 || Tommy- 2

Tommy was very bored. Bored was an understatement. It was a Saturday so Tubbo wasn’t here, Clara had “called in sick”- whatever that meant- and it was just nap time, meaning Tommy already had lots of energy, but nothing to use [all of his energy] on.

He tried talking to a girl in a pink dress, but she said that he was weird and she didn’t want to talk to weird people. Tommy only glared at her and thought; Girl in pink=Mean.

Then he tried playing with a caretaker who happily played with him… Until some other kid fell off of a slide and scraped his knee.

Tommy wasn’t getting the attention he craved. He’d have to complain to Wilbur about this later.

He huffed and considered crying. Crying was for babies, but also for attention. He weighed his options and thought of all of the possibilities for a while, deciding it wasn’t worth being seen as weak just to play with someone for a while before some kid gets hurt again.

He sat down, playing with his hoodie strings. There was *nothing* to do. He was bored, and also kinda hungry.

He turned his head, trying to find something fun to do. Then he saw it, a doll.

It was quite big for a barbie-like doll, most likely made by a lesser known company. The head was soft? Soft. Kinda weird for a plastic doll. It had a feminine figure and all white clothes, slightly ripped and frayed. This would be perfect.

Something to finally use all of his energy on! He gathered up all of his imagination, thinking of anything he could. Flashes of Wilbur, Techno, Phil, and Tubbo came to his mind. Clara? Right! Clara the astronaut!

He looked down at the doll, surprised to see it had the shape of a small woman in a space suit. Suddenly, the doll sat up, looking at Tommy.

“Hi!” She took off her helmet and smiled warmly. “I’m Clara. Clara the astronaut.” 

***

Phil pulled up to the driveway, ready to pick his child up from daycare. Wilbur and Techno unbuckled their seatbelts in the back, opening the door, ready to greet their brother.

“Hey Toms!” Phil walked past a few hyperactive children, trying to get to his. “Dad!” Tommy jumped up and hugged his father. “Lookit!” Tommy showed Phil the unmoving doll.

Tommy shook it with his hand, making it look like the doll was talking. He made his voice higher in pitch (despite it being already high from Tommy being a toddler), trying to make it seem like it was actually Clara talking. If you asked him, “It *is* Clara talking!”.

“Hi! I’m Clara the az-dro-not,” Tommy giggled as he made the doll “land” on Wilbur. Wilbur pretended to be hurt, groaning and fake passing out, making a face that only the most totally real not pretend dead person could make.

Tommy laughed. “Hoo-ston, we have a problem!” He tugged at Phil, walking out of the door with his family. This was obviously going to be the only thing Tommy talked about for a while.

At least he wasn’t bored anymore.

\---

im kinda loosing interest in this fic. i will continue updating, but requests would help a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Tommy’s wildin
> 
> Leave a Kudos and a request for Tiny Tommy.
> 
> Don’t be shy, leave a request.
> 
> That wasn’t a question.


	16. Shakespeare was nasty asf like my gawd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is stressed out because of English homework. Luckily, Tommy is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was doing research for my last Techno angst fic, I found out that sometimes long homework assignments are something that many people with ADHD struggle with. Even though it is something that people with ADHD struggle with, I’ve decided to base this fic on my struggles with focusing on homework. If you want to see this as a hint to Techno’s ADHD, go ahead, but this is just based on what I’ve gone through. 
> 
> So much angst in these past fics oh my gawd.
> 
> Don’t worry I have some fluff planned for the next chapter.
> 
> But then there’s gonna be a frick ton of angst.
> 
> Then lots of fluff!
> 
> Oh god.

_ “All too soon marred are those so early made.” _ Technoblade read the pages carefully, trying his best not to skip over any sentences. The way the text was spaced, it was getting really hard to focus on certain words for certain amounts of time.

_ “But woo her, gentle Paris, get her heart; Of limping winter treads-”  _ Wait, what?

First of all, Technoblade had been sitting in his stupid pink chair, reading this stupid Shakespearean play, under his stupid pink lamp for about 30 minutes now. 

Second of all, He had just skipped about 10 line breaks for the 57th time, not an exaggeration, Techno got bored while reading and started counting.

Third of all… Does he even need a third reason to be stressed? “More like 13th reason (why).” Techno thought to himself, groaning and putting his head on the table, tired of doing homework.

Why was this Shakespeare guy so cryptic? He could literally have just spoken like a normal human being. Lin Manuel Miranda made Hamilton like that and *he* still got popular.

This was getting exasperating. He had chips right next to him, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to eat. His lips were dry and cracked and his throat was dry, but he was too tired to reach up and grab his water bottle.

He allowed his soft pink hair to flow in front of his face.  _ Re-dye your hair. _ He made a mental note, homework entirely out of mind at this point. Maybe if he just distracted himself, Phil wouldn’t be that mad? He played with the thin strands of his hair, imagining eating mashed potatoes for dinner. Maybe he would talk to his friends about school or something…

He put on his headphones for music. Maybe he just had to… leave this reality. Go somewhere else. His mind drifted, he knew that he was supposed to be focusing on homework but… He just couldn’t. He was pulled back to reality, forced back to his cold dark room when he heard a soft knock. 

The knock was irregular and sounded like it was coming from the lower part of his wooden door. 

One knock.

A very long pause.

2 knocks.

One knock.

What the heck? He took off his headphones, already missing the sound of “Bang” by AJR blasting his ear holes, and walked over to his door. He opened it slowly as if whatever was on the other side was going to attack him. And it did. It attached him with hugs.

Tommy was on the other side of the door, explaining the soft knocks coming from the bottom of the door. He was attacking Techno’s legs, whining in them, talking about someone named Clara leaving to go to the moon and other nonsense, looking up at Techno with glassy eyes.

He had obviously skipped his nap, Techno could tell by the way Tommy clung to him and complained about random things, like too much broccoli in school and getting upset when he looked over to some of the science homework on Techno’s floor. “What is this word? Why can’t I pronounce me-toe-co-dree-yuh??” he whined loudly.

Techno picked the whiny child up, bringing him to his desk. “You wanna help me out with some homework, Toms?” He said as he set his baby brother down on the black beanbag right next to his working surface, laughing softly as he bounced up and down on the soft futon-like cushion.

He got back to reading, now more focused.

_ “My child is yet a stranger in the world. _

_ She hath not seen the change of fourteen years.” _

Techno cringed. This Shakespeare guy was a total creep. Who in the world spends their time making a genuine love story of a 13-year-old getting pinned by some rich 30-year-old stranger then falling in love with a 16-year-old and proceeding to kill herself. He readjusted his glasses and seriously started thinking of just failing the class, despite English being his strong suit.

“Did you know that a cow has more than one tummies?” He heard from the child on the bean bag beside him. He thought for a while before shrugging. “I had no idea.” He replied. He could almost hear the smile form on Tommy’s face as he got hit with another cow fact.

“Cows are girls and bulls are boys,” Tommy stated as a matter of factly, proud that he knew something that his older brother didn’t.

As time went on, Techno found his jaw relaxing and his shoulders becoming less tense. He finally took a sip of water from his bottle. “Cows will stand on their like, legs. Like the 4 ones”.

_ “That shall thee. Mary, I remember it well.” _

Technoblade took a small amount of time to stretch, grabbing at some of the potato chips on his desk and offering them to Tommy. “Oh! Cows chew for a long time! I dunno how long but like, long.” He smiled as he chewed on his chips slowly, as to get his point across.

_ “And stay, good nurse, behind the abbey wall.” _

Taking off his glasses, Techno took the time to clean them, not even realizing how much progress he was making. “Cows can see all the colors- oh yeah and dogs can’t! I bet you didn’t know that.” Techno hummed, acknowledging every one of Tommy’s cow facts.

_ “Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.” _

Techno let out a long sigh of relief and shut his book. His eyes widened slightly as he realized he had finished the entire book, though it was boring, he enjoyed the soft music and Tommy’s small facts about cows along the way. 

He looked over to the bean bag, realizing Tommy had fallen asleep while telling him fun facts.

Okay, Techno might hate stupid Shakespeare and stupid homework. He might hate his stupid lamp and his stupid English teacher, but he would kill for his stupid baby brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m literally reading Shakespeare in my English class and let me tell you, ye olde times were nasty.
> 
> This is the softest angst ever. Like, there basically is no angst. Just soft. I want an award.
> 
> I told one of my readers I use Charmin Ultra Soft™️ in all of my works and I stand by that.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave a request, comment, and kudos \\(>_<)/!!


	17. im el stupido (request rules)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys please

ok srry for spelling mistakes 

I realized im dumb as frick 💀

ыцо oh god i just turned on my russian keyboard

LMFAO

IM SORRY

so basically i keep asking 4 requests but i didn't set any request rules so thas probs why no one has requested maybe 

so these are the rules even tho its kinda l8 in the fic 4 this 💀💀

again I'm sorry

NO SMUT (if u even thought of requesting smut i- i don't even know what to say that's actually nasty in this fic they are very much ✨minors✨

i love angst and i will write it within reason (no r@pe/g0re pls) self-harm is okay as long as I'm not describing it in detail.

fluff is very much allowed

everything must be platonic unless its between one of the older ppl (who i haven't introduced yet but uh you will see what I'm talking abt soon O_O)

ok i think that's it

if i didn't cover something u might want to request pls comment ok thanks byee <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok bye


	18. haha get dunked on ms math teacher dude i forgot her name lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callahan is new to school and selectively mute. Not a good combo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!
> 
> idk if anyone even reads these notes but if u r reading this thank u cos this is important. finals r coming up so i might post less maybe, also I plan to end this fic at 30 chapters cos 1) its not that popular and 2) i have other fics in mind. i wont "end" it but i wont be updating as much. im gonna make this a part of a series tho, and i have lots of fics in mind, so be excited! 
> 
> all requests will be finished soon, however.
> 
> Callahan- 12|| Wilbur- 12|| Techno- 12

Callahan was practically shaking in his seat. He was new to the school and everyone was now staring at him. Why did the teacher have to pick on him?

Hours seemed to pass as the class looked at Callahan, waiting for his answer. “What is an integer?” easy enough, right? Wrong. Definitely not easy for a new kid, especially when that new kid is selectively mute.

Finally, he took out his pen and scribbled something down, handing it to the teacher.

“Sorry I am a selective mute. An integer is a number that is not a fraction.”

He blushed and looked down as the teacher read the note out loud. She smiled a very math teacher-y smile. “Well, Callahan, you can talk here! No one is going to judge you. I know going to a new school is scary, but you got this!”

She didn’t understand. No one understood.

***   
  
8th-period math was a disaster. Everyone stared at him when he couldn’t answer questions, he sneezed in the middle of a question and someone accused him of faking being mute (even though sneezing is just a normal body function), and now his teacher wanted to “speak with him after class.”

Once again, Callahan pulled out his notepad and started writing, only to have his notepad taken away. “Callahan. This is getting out of hand. Stop playing around and  _ just speak _ !” She raised her voice slightly.

Callahan shook his head and tried to get his notepad back, grabbing at the teacher's boney hands. “No, Callahan. I’m your teacher! This is a  _ safe space _ .” Callahan just squeezed his eyes shut. I mean, if he couldn’t see her, she couldn’t see him.

“Callahan, look at me.” He heard her voice speak in front of him. He shook his head again.

“Look. At. Me.” She was using her *teacher voice* now.

“Alright young man, detention on Saturday. I will be calling your mother.”

***

“Then she gave me detention!!!” Read the note that Callahan passed to Wilbur. They were now outside, waiting for their parents to come to pick them up. “What the hell?!” Wilbur looked back into the school, glaring at the doors as if they were Callahan’s math teacher.

“I’m gonna go talk to her.” Technoblade stood up and started walking towards the school only to be grabbed by Callahan and brought back to their sitting spot. Callahan shook his head and started writing again.

“My mom should explain. She’s kinda prominent abt it, so it’ll be kinda funny when Ms. G realizes.” Read the note. Wilbur chuckled as he passed the note to Techno.

“Oh,” Wilbur started, adjusting his glasses. “We gotta see this.”

***   
  
Callahan, Wilbur, and Techno were now trying not to burst out laughing at the fact that their  _ math teacher _ was getting yelled at through the phone by a  _ student's _ mother.

She flushed and looked at her pointed shoes. You could hear Callahans mom yelling through the phone. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN DETENTION? YOU KNOW HE CAN'T CONTROL THIS-”

Swears were thrown around and their math teacher looked away from Callahan in shame, acting like the chipped wall next to her was the most interesting thing in the world. The screaming seemed to go on for hours as Callahan’s mother explained how mental health shouldn’t be looked down upon in the school system and how she should be ashamed of herself.

Their teacher put the phone down and smiled at Callahan in a very “okay yeah I was wrong but I’m petty so I’m not gonna admit it” way. 

“Well, Callahan,” She started, trying to find the right words to make it seem like she didn’t just get yelled at by a student’s mom. “I hope that one day, you *will* feel comfortable speaking around us. Goodnight, boys.” She walked out of the room.

After the motion sensor lights inevitably went out and they were sure that she was gone, they burst out in laughter. 

Maybe being the new kid wasn’t *that* bad.

\--- 

pls read notes ok thx bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!
> 
> idk if anyone even reads these notes but if u r reading this thank u cos this is important. finals r coming up so i might post less maybe, also I plan to end this fic at 30 chapters cos 1) its not that popular and 2) i have other fics in mind. i wont "end" it but i wont be updating as much. im gonna make this a part of a series tho, and i have lots of fics in mind, so be excited! 
> 
> all requests will be finished soon, however.


	19. MAN OF THE HOUSE (request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's the man of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MayvaAva requested: Schlatt angst, maybe he feels like he has to be the “grown up” for his little brother all the time, but like, he’s just a kid so it’s not like he can handle that responsibility. Though tbh any schlatt angst is fantastic and I’m very not picky. I just love my mans.
> 
> TO THE PERSON WHO REQUESTED THIS I AM SO SORRY I HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK AND TOTALLY FORGOT TO POST IT AND TOLD U IT WOULD BE UP SOON IM SORRY PLS
> 
> I thought this was a rlly good request, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Schlatt- 12|| Tubbo- 3

//CW+TW: slight sexual themes (not towards schlatt that would b nasty); themes of child abandonment 

“Okay Schlatt, I’m going out! Take care of your brother!”

What a simple request. Take care of your brother, something he had done multiple times before.

Why did he have to take care of Tubbo? Why can’t mom do it? Mom is a fully capable adult. She doesn’t need a man in her life! She doesn’t need… She doesn’t... 

“Alright Tubs! Mom’s out on a date, so I’m in charge now! Ya hear that, Tubs? I’m the man of the house!”

“The man of the house.” That was him. Not some dude that mom brought back home. Him. He was the one who was going to take care of Tubbo, not some douche who smells like cheap alcohol and hits mom. Him. It was him! He’d take care of Tubbo, himself, his mom, the house- yeah, he’s going to clean the house.

“Ok Tubbo, I’m gonna clean the house, here are some Cheerios, kay? If anything happens, call, alright?”

He was supposed to call, not fall off of the couch. There was a loud thud followed by a loud scream and crying. Maybe going off to clean wasn’t the best idea, but *he* was the man of the house now, so that didn’t matter. Anyway, is Tubbo okay?

“I’m so sorry Tubs! I shouldn’t have left! Are- are you okay?”

He’d just bandage up Tubbo’s wounds, give him dinner, and send him to sleep. Wait no, Tubbo had to shower, or had he already showered? He’d just ask mom when he was done bandaging Tubbo. Maybe he shouldn’t… The man of the house never needs help, and he was almost 100% sure Tubbo had already had a bath. All he needed to do was eat and sleep. Lucky.

“Okay Tub’s keep this ice pack on your head, then we’ll eat and get to bed, alright?”

After Tubbo had calmed down, he sent him to bed. Schlatt was too happy to hear the door open. He almost forgot their little “routine.”

“Hey-” His mom was killed back into a kiss by some guy who looked like he lived on the streets. Mom was seriously into these kinds of people?! “-Schlatt! Is Tubbo- mph- okay?”

Of course, Tubbo was okay. He had the man of the house to help him. Not this random guy who looked like the Walmart version of Starlord feeling his mom up. He nodded his head and watched silently as his mom was pulled into her room.

“You have kids?”

“Is that a- mph- problem?”

“Not at all sweetcheeks, I might give you one more, actually.” The man winked.

Shlatt cringed. He realized there was a 12-year-old right next to him, right? It was fine. As long as the *real* man of the house was there, everything would be okay. Right, mom? Oh yeah, mom was getting knocked up by some rando. The fake man of the house. Nothing compared to him.

A real man wouldn’t cry when his brother started crying and mom was nowhere to be seen. A real man wouldn’t cry when mom woke up alone, leading to another night of misery. A real man doesn’t cry at all, actually.

This man- this *real* man- does, apparently.

Did it even matter when sobs racked through his body after a long day at school, mom once again getting felt up by a scrapped version of Shoto Aizawa? Did it actually matter when he showed the slightest sign of weakness?

To him it did. He’s supposed to be the man of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor shat.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment, request, and a kudos!


	20. paw patrol band aid pog (request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled scrapes his knee and makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ranboo supremacy maybe idk requested: maybe an appearance from tiny ranboo...? idk this is broad BUT
> 
> I was waiting for someone to request something so i could introduce more characters lmao.
> 
> Purpled- 5 || Ranboo- 5
> 
> i think this is one of the shortest but also one of the sweetest chapters ive made on this work lmao

Purpled looked down at his knee, eyes watering as he felt a stinging pain spread throughout his knee. He didn’t care when the hood of his purple sweater fell onto his back, revealing his messy blond locks. He let out a whine, alerting a teacher who was next to him, also alerting a certain boy near him.

He closed his eyes tightly when the teacher cleaned his knee with rubbing alcohol, making the stinging sensation worse. His eyes were sealed shut, shut tight enough so he didn’t notice a boy in front of him when the teacher finished bandaging his wounds and left.

“Hi! I’m Ranboo!” A voice from in front of the boy startled him, he almost fell off the froggy chair. “Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.” He opened his eyes to see a boy with a burger king crown standing in front of him. He was wearing one of those shirts that had a printed on tie, the one his mom bought for his aunt's wedding because the regular ties were “too itchy.”

The boy had raven hair and large freckles spread throughout his face. Blue jeans covered his red Converse velcro sneakers. Long story short, he was approachable. Mostly because he was 5.

“Hello. I’m Purpled! I just scratched my knee,” Purpled looked down to the Paw Patrol badaid on his knee. “Do you want to play hide and seek?”

This would be the start of a great friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DO YOU GUYS REMEMBER THE CHARACTER BANDAIDS THAT TEACHERS JUST ALWAYS HAD FOR SOME REASON???
> 
> I always got the Doc McStuffins ones 😌
> 
> Please leave a Comment, Request, and a Kudos!


	21. WHY U GOT LICE IN UR HEAD????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity is new to school and makes a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karl- 12 || Sapnap- 10 || Quackity- 11
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TWT (YellowDate69) idek if ppl read the noteS BUT STILL

Quackity adjusted the beanie on his head, annoyed at the weight of his guitar straining his back. He waved goodbye to his mom in the car, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. It was his first day at a new school, and he was more than nervous, more of a “holy crap they’re all gonna hate me” kinda feel.

Quackity once again waved back at his mom's car, trying to walk as normally as possible. As one does while thinking of walking normally, he walked the opposite. Long strides that looked painful took the short boy closer to the school. Step after step.

Eventually, he was at the entrance, a shaky hand reached for the door handle.

Quackity jumped back when the door flung open, revealing 2 boys; one had raven hair and a shirt with a printed picture of pixelated fire directly in the middle, one a brunette, wearing a purple and green hoodie and had multiple glowing wrists watches for some reason.

“Oh crap, I’m so sorry!”

“Oh, Nah it’s okay!”

“Are you new here? I haven’t seen you around,”

“Yeah, my name’s Quackity, and you are..?”

“Sapnap.”

“Karl.”

“Oh. Nice to meet you!”

***

It was finally lunch, Quackity could relax and not have to worry about introducing himself to the entire class. He was still in elementary, but the school had an extension for highschoolers and kept the lunch schedule the same for everyone. It was almost impossible to not only find the cafeteria but to get there in the first place.

He was shoved around by people way taller than him, most likely Seniors who had better things to do than watch out for 6th graders in their way.

“Oh, excuse me!” 

“Ow, sorry-”

“What the heck! Oof-”

“Sorry, coming through!”

Quackity tried his best to get through the crowded hall. Honestly, he was heading in this blindly, seeing as he didn’t even know where the cafeteria was.

He yelped as he felt someone grab his arm, pulling him to the side. Squirming a bit, he looked up to see who it was.

Oh.

Those 2 guys who almost knocked him out had just saved him. Kinda ironic. “Dude, are you okay?” The raven- Sapnap, Quackity’s brain provided- spoke. “Yeah, I’m fine!” He said, getting bumped by yet another senior. “Do you know where the cafeteria is? We can take you there!”

Quackity blinked before smiling. These 2 had basically read his mind. He nodded and let himself get pulled into the general direction of where the cafeteria was, still smiling. Maybe it wasn’t that hard to make friends.

“Oh! There’s this guy in Karl’s class, Jschlatt! You’ll love him!” spoke Sapnap, sitting at an empty table. “Yeah! You two are like opposites, but maybe it would work out!” 

Karl perked up and ran over to the other side of the table, grabbing a kid with a blue sweatshirt and a protein shake in his hand. “Speak of the devil!” Sapnap put down the fry he was about to eat and joined Karl, bringing Schlatt to the table.

“Uh, hey. My name’s Jschlatt.”

“Yo, I’m Quackity.”

***

Quackity had been at the school for 5 weeks and already had multiple friends, most of them being Sapnap or Karls.

As time went on, Sapnap’s mom knew his, Karls dad knew his dad, He was allowed to visit Jschlatt at the park, and he in general just became popular with most of the kids at the school.

He was sitting in the field during their recess time, laughing with Karl and Sapnap about something stupid. They had friendship bracelets that Sapnap said “gave them an unbreakable bond” and he even wore it in the shower. Kinda gross, but it’s the thought that counts.

It was almost peaceful, if not for the constant screaming of 1st graders in the background. Quackity was strumming his guitar and tuning it, getting ready to play a song.

“Hey, you should sing something!” Karl said, still chuckling at whatever joke that had been told earlier.

“Yeah! Sing a song about my dad. He grounded me cos I pranked a teacher.” Sapnap huffed that the thought, not completely understanding why pranking the teacher could result in such a thing.

“Oh, I don’t really sing. Just play, you know?” He looked down at his guitar, not quite getting the notes right.

“Aw, cmon…! Do it, do it, do it, DO IT, DO IT!” Karl was the one to start the chant.

“DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!” Sapnap eventually joined in.

Laughing, Quackity eventually gave in. “Okay, okay! I’ll sing one improv song because I am so cool and sexy,” he quipped, making the 2 boys next to him. Alright, a song about Sapnap’s dad- Bad- and it has to be unironic, or else it would be cringe.

Alright.

He strummed the guitar aggressively. “WHY YOU HAVE LICE IN YOUR HEAD? WHY YOU HAVE LICE IN YOUR HAIR, BADBOYHALO, YOU SHOULD CLEAN YOUR HAIR 'CAUSE LICE IS DANGEROUS!”

Sapnap and Karl were rolling on the floor laughing. To a 12-year-old and a 10-year old, the song was hilarious.

“-BUT SHE LIVED A REALLY LICEY LIFE!”

***

All 3 boys sat in a field, letting the warm breeze sweep through their hair (besides Quackity who’s beanie never left his head).

“Guys, let's make a promise,” Karl started, breaking the comfortable silence.

Quackity let out a hum, seemingly asking what he meant. Sapnap did the same, tilting his head towards Karl.

“When we grow up, we’re gonna marry each other. That way, we’ll never be apart.” Karl sat up, shaking his hand through his hair to get rid of any strands of grass that might have gotten stuck there.

Sapnap laughed his loud and high pitched laugh, also sitting up. “Okay!” was all he said before sticking his pinky out to Karl. A pinky promise, you can't break it or else you have to chop your pinky finger off.

Quackity also laughed, his laugh softer. “Sure! We shall get married!” He stroked his chin with one hand, trying his best to look “fancy.”

All 3 of their small fingers entwined together, wind still pushing their hair into their eyes.

“Okay!” Karl yelled, taking his finger out of the promise.

“Okay!” Sapnap followed Karl’s lead, flopping back down onto the grass.

“Okay!” Quackity said, smiling to himself.

  
  


Man, this friendship stuff was easy.

\---

Follow me on Twitter! I do art, and maybe I’ll start posting more writing stuff on there soon,, maybe (@YellowDate69)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY’RE BEST FRIENDS YOUR HONOR 😫!!! 
> 
> Please leave a Kudos, comment, and request! Thank you for reading.


	22. red sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo likes moving dirt and goes to therapy. That's it. That's the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall my Twitter is YellowDate69 ahahaha please follow ahahaha 
> 
> VERY SHORT!! Ranboo- 5

Ranboo picked up the clump of sand, moving it to the side and shaping it into a block. He smiled as the sand sank into the rest of the unnatural pink grains. He repeated the process multiple times with the kinetic sand, not noticing the therapist lady calling his name, trying to draw his attention.

“-anboo. Ranboo?” she called from next to him, tapping his shoulder a bit. 

“Ah! Hi!” Ranboo smiled at her, putting the pink sand down. “What are you doin bud?” She asked, scribbling something on her clipboard.

“I like moving dirt! It feels nice and makes me calmer, but this isn't really dirt…” Ranboo squinted at the pink sand.

The therapist- Jamie, Ranboo remembered- chuckled and continued scribbling on her clipboard and giving him a bag of red sand.

“Keep it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the red sand MAY OR MAY NOT be a reference to the egg. idk.


	23. the door is missing? damn. well, we got $20 now. (request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlatee requested: aaaa so cute very pog 'request' what if dream george and sapnap babysit both tommy tubbo and drista sorry this just sounds funny to me
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Dream- 11 || George- 12 || Sapnap- 9 || Tommy- 2 || Tubbo- 3 || Drista- 3 months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE TITLE LMFAO 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter dude! imma start focusing on actual requests and not random chapters that were just laying around in my docs,, then ill get to "plot" aka introducing new characters and making it painfully obvious that everything happens in the same "universe" (what is this MCU)
> 
> again follow my twitter i will never stop self-promoting it ever // YellowDate69

Dream was a determined kid, and when I say determined, I mean he doesn’t like to lose. 

So there they were, staring at 2 toddlers babbling about new toys, cows, and bees. Dream held his sister close to his chest, Drista. He, Sapanp, and George were tasked with taking care of Tubbo and Tommy while the Watsons got ready for a trip to Disneyland and Jschlatt was at a tutoring session, leaving the boys to look after 3 small children.

Wilbur and Techno were, of course, sceptical of Dream after what had happened last (Tommy may or may not have almost gotten run over; Tubbo may or may not have been crying when Schlatt returned), but after what felt like hours of arguing and convincing, Dream finally got “round 2”, aka him tyring to be responsible, a difficult task for 12, 11, and 9-year-olds.

“So, Tommy. What do you wanna do?” Sapnap was the first to speak up, also being the one to get bored the fastest.

Tommy looked up from his “conversation” with Tubbo, mostly them saying random words that somehow correlated into a discussion about (ugly) towers made of grey blocks and “cowbee’s”- the result of an argument demanding if bees or cows were better.

“Let’s build a tower!” Tommy screamed, grabbing Tubbo’s hand and rushing him to the box full of colorful blocks. Drista screamed excitedly as if she knew what was going on, making George laugh.

So how did they end up in the kitchen with the fire alarm going off and flour everywhere?

***

“No- NO! Tommy, Tommy put that down!” Dream heaved a now crying Drista on his shoulder, giving a nervous glance to George, who was trying to coax Tubbo out from under the couch. Sapnap was waving smoke away from the fire alarm, successfully turning it off, yet the fire got no smaller and only spread.

Dream quickly put Drista on the floor, keeping her from walking out the now missing door with his leg and quickly threw a cup of water on the small fire, easily containing it and preventing it from spreading any further.

Dream flinched and turned around when he heard a loud scream from behind him, George had Tubbo, but Tubbo obviously didn’t want to be held, kicking and screaming.

“Wait- where's Drista?!”

“I didn’t know oil was flammable!”

“Oh my god was that made of China?”

***

“Huh, I expected you to do way worse.” Wilbur had his hands tucked in his pocket, watching as Schlatt left the house with his brother, walking to his own. 

Dream scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Of course I did a good job! I’m me!” He smirked as Wilbur handed him $20, allowing Techno to pick Tommy up. He waved goodbye and quickly shut the door behind him letting out a sigh of relief.

He heard a shout from the other side of the room. “THE DOOR IS STILL GONE- WHERE IS DRISTA? Oh. my. GOD, IT'S ON FIRE AGAIN!”

He might not be the best at babysitting, but he sure was good at pretending. $20 was worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "GUYS! I FOUND [DRISTA]!"  
> "Oh thank god- Where?"  
> "ON THE ROOF!"
> 
> "what 😃🕶️🤏"


	24. 🦀THE CHILD IS MISSING🦀 (request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee requested: What about the sbi and quackity go to disneyland and tommy gets lost and phil doesnt know anything about it and the bois need to find their brother without phil knowing because he will get rlly mad and forbade them from going to disneyland or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was a great idea omg, enjoy!
> 
> Techno- 12 || Wilbur- 12 || Quackity- 11 || Tommy- 2

Wilbur had just picked up Tommy from Dream’s house, having him and his friends babysit Tommy. It had *seemed* like they did a good job, but looking up to the roof and seeing Dreams sister on the roof, he knew otherwise.

***

“We’re going to Disneyland!” Wilburs “cousin” Quackity yelled, hopping in the car, laughing when Tommy screamed back, also excited to go. They had been planning the trip to Disneyland for quite a while now, and it had everyone so excited that a few bags may or may not have caught on fire- don’t ask- resulting in Tommy having to be babysat.

They all hopped in the car excitedly, Quackity playing with Tommy’s hair and laughing at the way he screamed. “You scream a lot.” Quackity playfully glared at Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno joining in on the laughter when Tommy screamed again.

“Disneyland!”

***

Wilbur was the one holding Tommy’s leash, drinking from his Mikey Mouse-shaped cup as his younger brother trailed behind him, babbling about his favorite characters and giggling when he saw a familiar character walk by and wave to him, staying in character to keep the children happy.

“Alright boys, I trust you enough to keep an eye on Tommy. I’m gonna go work out boring hotel things and you guys can look around,” Phil said, handing Techno $35 from his wallet, chuckling when the boy's eyes widened as if he were handed all the money in the world.

“No rides, for now, meet me back here at 3:00, 3:15,” He walked away, trusting that they could stay safe on their own. “Bye-bye!”

Quackity bounced up and down, looking at the $35. “Guys! This is enough for at least 1 meal for all 4 of us!” Techno needed and put the money in his front pocket, something Phil taught him to do so he wouldn't get robbed or anything.

“Guys…” Wilbur said, tapping on Quackity’s shoulder. “Well, Tommy’s like 2 right? He won’t need anything big, so we should be able to save enough to get dessert!”

“Guys…!”

“Yes! Enough for the 4 of us-”

“GUYS!”

Techno and Quackity’s attention was snapped back to Wilbur, who had looked like he saw a Disneyland employee take their Mikey Mouse head off. “3 people. We have enough for 3 people.” He said, still looking scared.

“Oh… Well, we can just split the meal right? Their pancakes are *huge* I mean-”

“NO! AS IN WE ONLY HAVE 3 PEOPLE!”

You could basically see the gears turning in Quackity’s head as he whipped around to where Tommy was standing, toddler nowhere to be seen. “Oh. Oh, my god.”

***

“WE GOTTA CALL DAD!” Techno said, pulling out his phone and quickly dialing the number. Wilbur nodded in agreement, still frantically looking for his 2-year-old brother. “WOAH WOAH WOAH!” Quackity grabbed Techno’s wrist and pulled it down, giving him a stern look.

“You can't do that, man! You know what happened to me when I told my mom I lost my sister, man?”

“You have a sister?”

“Exactly.” Quackity grimaced and rubbed his temples. “I almost got kicked out of the house for that, man! What do you think your dad is gonna do when he finds out you lost Tommy!” Quackity put his head on his hands, scared for his friends.

Wilbur and Techno thought for a while. What was the worst thing to happen if Phil found out? Get yelled at? Get hit (something Phil had never done- but in this case it was plausible)? Get  _ taken back to a foster home _ ?

Nah.

What would happen if they were never allowed in Disneyland again? What would happen when Wilbur finally proved to that one girl in school that he was better than stupid Jared and married her? What would she say when he couldn’t take her on a romantic date in Disneyland?

How was Techno gonna have an epic duel with Dream on a roller coaster in Disneyland if they were forbidden from it? How would he prove himself to that one 5-year-old in the park- Ranboo, was it- that he was epic?!

“Alright, I won’t call him,” Wilbur sweats, thinking of all the possibilities. How else was he going to be sarcastic about Disney movies if he can't even go to Disneyland? Techno nodded in approval, putting his phone back into his pocket.

“Okay… where do we start?”

***

“My idea is we lure him in like a lost cat, with his favorite treats! Techno said, pulling out those Gerber puff snacks you always see in the baby aisle, mocking you with their deliciousness, but immaturity. It was so embarrassing to buy them, but they tasted *so* good.

“He ate all the snacks in the car,”

“Okay, then we lure him in with music, all we gotta do is blast Cocomelon and he’ll come running.” Wilbur suggested, pulling out his phone and searching up “Cocomelon”, ready to execute his plan.

“We’d get swarmed by three-year-olds!”

“Okay… what if we?”

“What if you guys what?” They heard a familiar voice behind them, and the sound of keys. “Oh uh- Hi… dad.” Wilbur turned around slowly, putting his phone back in his pocket. “You guys didn’t buy anything? I’m impressed,” Phil chuckled dryly as he looked at the 3 boys in front of him, slightly suspicious. 

“... Where’s… where's Tommy?”

“He's definitely here. Like in this park.”

“Uh-huh…”

“And… Why are you holding his snacks?” Phil’s face went dark as he noticed Tommy hadn’t immediately run up to him, as he always does.

“Uh, we got hungry.”

“You’re in Disneyland and I gave you $35, Will,”

“We forgot!”

“You forgot that I gave you $35 in the span of 25 minutes?”

“FINE!”

Wilbur shouted. Wilbur was known as the easiest one to break, especially when it came to things like this. “Fine…”

“We… We have a confession to make!” Wilbur said, fiddling with his shirt. Quackity made a cross on his chest and whispered a prayer, Techno slowly backed away. This was it. They were going to be forbidden from Disneyland.

“Tommy…” Wilbur let his eyes trail, trying to look anywhere but his fathers’.

“Tommy…?” Phil was starting to get nervous, surely this was a prank?

Finally, Wilbur’s eyes landed on familiar blonde hair, he darted his eyes away, mind going to Phil, who he was obviously trying to avoid but… This wasn’t Phil.

“TOMMY!” Wilbur said, alerting his dad. “ATE- ate a bug. He ate a bug. We’re sorry,” He nudged Techno’s arm, leading his eyes to Tommy playing in a patch of grass and playing with a moth. the sight would be adorable if it weren’t for the fact he almost gave Wilbur, Techno, Quakcity, *, and* Phil a heart attack. Especially Phil.

“Yeah, YEAH! He uh, he ate a bug. Darn!” Techno shrugged his shoulders, pointing over to the patch of grass. “There he is! He insisted on going into that patch of grass but, we didn’t want to get muddy-”

“It’s 89 degrees outside and hasn’t rained in 3 weeks.”

“Oh, Uhm, well that patch of grass is muddy,”

“No, it isn’t.” Phil deadpanned. 

“...”

“I’m HUNGRY!”

Techno said running over to pick up Tommy, who screamed and settled down when he realized it was Techno. He heard Wilbur and Quackity agreeing behind him; “YEAH AHAHA SILLY US WE FORGOT TO EAT!”

“AHAHA ‘OOPS’ AHAHA- let's go,”

“yeah.”

They didn’t go to Disneyland for a long time after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMFAO I HAD SO MUCH FUN MAKING THIS!! I hope to get back into writing! As you can see, requests are closed, however, D: This is so I can catch up on previous requests, so be hype for those! Edit: Tommy is 100% a leash kid u can rip that from my cold dead hands <3
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave a Kudos and a comment! Follow me on Twitter (YellowDate69), it would help out a lot!


	25. discord im howling at the moon, and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> discord whatever did we do to make you take our world awayyyy

uh- if u get the reference in the title and notes i love u

anyway

i AM working on requests dont worry- but if you want to see me in the PROCESS of working on requests.. 

join my discord!! [moths swaggy server](https://discord.gg/spqZ6V93nH)

yes my name is moth.

what about it.

you would have know that if you followed me on twitter where i post art and retweet artists and its really swag (YellowDate69) 😳

anyway,, yeah DISCORD!! very swag very lit very (inactive hhhhh)

pls join :D

k bye


	26. snow = bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybeeeeeeee, tommy is in like his first years of school, and techno and wilbur are in middle school (so two different schools) and the school arent far apart (maybe across the street from the other), and phil has to stay after work and cant pick them up. wil and tech have to walk to tommys school to pick him up but by the time they get there tommys decided they were taking too long, and he's a big man so he trys to walk home by himself. it’s like, the dead of winter though, and little tommy gets lost and ends up with hypothermia when they finally find him. and being phil, everything ends up fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone on the discord called this work beautiful and thought it ended then i realized how long it had been since i had updated this fic and that person seems so nice bhedbwuhedbgw,, this is long overdue, enjoy!
> 
> Tommy- 2 || Wilbur- 12 || Techno- 12

Tommy was sitting at the ledge of a window, staring out the window. It was still snowing, and he had sang the “rain rain go away” song about 4 times now! Including the times he altered the song to say “snow snow go away.” Nothing was working, and it was getting late, late enough to walk home by himself! Even he knew that was a bad idea, but it was starting to become a possibility.

Tommy sat and watched the snow fall gently to the ground, taunting him. How come the snow got to go outside, huh? How come he was trapped in this stuffy daycare with Tubbo nowhere to be found, almost every other kid picked up already, and nothing to do. The only thing he could do was wait for his stupid brothers to walk through the stupid snow to get to the stupid daycare and finally pick him up.

“Miss, what time is it?” Tommy asked, saying “miss” like Phil had taught him to. It was “polite” or something. The caretaker next to him looked his way then turned to the baby blue clock that was mounted on the wall. “It is- 3:30 PM.” She turned back to him, frowning. It was obvious that Tommy was bored. Just when it seemed that Tommy was going to get *some* sort of entertainment, a crash from the other side of the room was heard. Then a scream. Then crying.

Her attention immediately went to the crash, immediately rushing to the source of the noise. “You’re a big boy, right? You can play with some toys, kay?” She said from halfway across the room, not even bothering to turn and face him.

That's right. He is a “big boy,” whatever that meant (*Phil* always calls him big *man*). And big men didn’t need his late brothers to walk back home. Big men walked home themselves.

***

Techno and Wilbur were running as fast as they could through the thick snow. They could feel themselves almost slip with every step, but it wasn’t enough to make them fall. Techno was anything but athletic, and Wilbur had asthma. Combined with the fact that they had to attend a study session after school, they were obviously going to be late to pick up Tommy.

Usually, they would be running to go pick Tommy up, apologizing more times than Tommy knew how to count. Usually they didn’t even run this fast, and usually their studying didn’t last 25 more minutes then it should have. Usually, they were running because they needed to go and pick their little brother up.

This time, it wasn’t exactly usual. They were running because Tommy was missing.

  
  


***

  
  


Tommy could feel his body slowing down as he trudged through the snow. His legs were buried in layers of slush and his socks were wet. At this point, he couldn’t even remember where home was.

Tommy- being the stubborn child that he was- kept pushing through the snow, grunting as he pushed through at least 4 inches of pure, white, snow. He pushed for as long as he could before spotting a tree. His clothes were soaked, he was pretty sure he had lost both mittens trying to push away snow that was in his way, and that tree looked pretty nice to sit by. Just a small nap, he would get up and keep walking. Just a small nap.

***

“-mmy?! Tommy?! TOMMY JESUS CHRIST CHILD YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!” He heard a voice above him say. Was he dead? Is this heaven? He was still somewhere cold, or at least it felt cold. There was a fireplace right next to him. He tried crawling over but was swiftly picked up by Phil who was *still* going on about how “WORRIED I WAS YOU’RE NEVER GOING TO WALK IN SNOW AGAIN- NO- YOU’RE NEVER WALKING AGAIN-”

Wilbur and Techno were also rambling about how worried they were, claiming they were never going to stay at school past 3:30 ever again. Tommy could honestly care less, he was just kinda cold. “I’m cold.” He said simply, kicking around so he could get out of Phil’s grasp.

Phil let go of the child, allowing him to crawl towards the fireplace so he could warm up. He stuck his hands out like he saw in the movies; when they needed to warm up they sat in front of the fireplace and cuddled up to each other. 

“Cuddles.” Tommy said, more of a demand. Phil was broken from his trance of worry, giving a broken and airy chuckle before crouching down to plop Tommy- who was still sticking his hands out, his arms had to be tired by now- on his lap and following Tommy’s lead; sticking his hands near the fire, just close enough for comfort.

Wilbur and Techno stopped ranting as well, both sitting opposite sides of Phil, also warming their hands.

Snow = Bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh? Not my best honestly, but I’m glad I’m getting to finally work on this fic!! I feel so bad for not posting. Please leave a kudos, comment, and join my discord !! Thank you for reading.


	27. we didnt start the fire, it was always burning since the worlds been turning (request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap (did) start the fire, it was always burning since the worlds been turning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leaisnowobsessedwithmusicals requested: ME WANTS SAPNAP PULLING THE FIRE ALARM BECAUSE HE IS MY LIL ARSONIST BOY
> 
> THIS IS SUCH A GOOD IDEA!!!!
> 
> Sapnap- 9 || Dream- 11

Sapnap was bored. Bored was honestly an understatement at this point. Imagine being tasked to watch paint dry and clip the grass with nail clippers then forced to watch it grow again until the pain is dry, just to realize the painting is nowhere near finished. *Boring*.

“Miss green, can I go to the bathroom?” He said, speaking as he raised his hand. His teacher shot him a “sweet” glance, her smile barely covering the fact that she didn't want to be here, made less in a day than all the kids in her class combined made doing chores, and hated children. “Raise your hand first, Sapnap,” She sighed, adjusting her glasses. “Yes, you *may* go to the bathroom. Make it quick.”

Sapnap did a small victory dance in his head, quickly hopping out of the chair to shuffle to the bathroom as if he really had to go- he might as well make it believable.

As soon as he got to the bathroom he slammed the door shut, grabbing his lighter. It was basically a routine at this point; he gets bored, pulls out the lighter some 8th grader dropped in the hall, and tested his luck.

He started scribbling on the door, doodling whatever came to mind. He drew a smiley face, some clout goggles, and some fire (thinking of Dream, his brother, and him of course). He clicked the marker shut and brought the lighter close to the sharpie marks, laughing slightly when the drawings smudged all over.

He repeated this process, doodling, lighting, laughing, repeat. Doodling, lighting, laughing, repeat. Doodling, lighting, laughing, repeat. He drew a few flowers on the walls of the stall this time, laughing at the way it formed into something else- he liked looking at the new shapes. That rat drawing just turned to a duck, and that worm drawing burst into flames!

Doodling, lighting, fire, repeat. Doodling lighting fire- fire? Sapnap turned back around, terrified. It was a fire, a *real* fire, like the ones on the stove or in movies!

He ran out of the stall, grabbing some towels and soaking them in water. He didn’t take into account the dry parts of the towel and the way it would burst up into flames after. He tried his best not to scream and threw it in the toilet, groaning in disgust when the liquid in the bowl splashed his way. He ran out into the hall. It was getting way too smokey in there anyway. What would be the responsible thing to do? Get an adult to handle the situation, or break the fire alarm and scream “FIRE! THERE'S A FIRE SOMEONE PLEASE! FI-”

***

Sapnap’s whole class stood outside the school, looking at the firefighters going by and grabbing some of the kindergartners who’s legs were too small to get out of the school. Sapnap looked down in shame as Dream walked up to him. “Man, I heard the entire bathroom got burned- like, burned down,” 

He had his hoodie on, strings pulled tightly so no one could see his face. “I mean- where are we gonna pee?” He looked down at Sapnap who was nodding his head slightly. “Yeah, yeah,” he said, looking at the firefighters coming out to talk to the principal.

Alright, Sapnap had learned his lesson…

Only do arson over the toilets, that way he’d be able to put them out faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can totally imagine Dream saying “burnded” un-ironically. “You were the one who burnded down the bathroom? woah.” lmao.
> 
> leave a comment and a kudos- also please join the discord! i post updates on fics there :P


End file.
